Wind Dragon Slayer
by Brengzeck-id 014
Summary: Setelah ditinggal Ibu Angkatnya, Naruto pun memulai perjalanannya sebagai seorang Dragon Slayer di tanah keras para penyihir, Kerajaan Fiore untuk mencari tahu benar atau tidaknya cerita yang ia dengar mengenai Dragon Slayer dari Ibu Angkatnya dan apa motif dibalik menghilangnya Sang [Kazeryu] Seraph.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto, Fairy Tail ataupun unsur dari Anime/Manga lain yang muncul dalam Fic ini.

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Romance (Maybe), Etc.

Rate M untuk Bahasa dan Storyline

Warning : Semi-AU, Typo[s], Miss-Typo[s], EYD [Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan], Bahasa Gado-Gado, Mainstream, OOC [Amat sangat], OC, Etc.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Wind Dragon Slayer  
**_

 _ **Arc I - Prolog**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Fiore X775.

Di sebuah pedalaman hutan di wilayah selatan kerajaan Fiore, seorang anak kecil bersurai pirang cerah yang jika diperhatikan lebih dekat kira-kira berumur 12-13 tahun tengah berdiri di tengah area yang cukup luas pada hutan tersebut.

"Cih Kuso!" Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja anak itu berteriak keras sambil mengepal kedua tangan ke atas dan mengarahkan wajah ke langit biru.

"Sebenarnya apa mau Kadal Sialan itu menyuruhku latihan berat selama 4 jam?!" Anak itu menurunkan kepala lalu menghapus jejak keringat di wajah.

Akhirnya alasan kenapa anak itu berteriak kesal terkuak juga. Ia sudah berlatih selama hampir 4 jam dan latihan itu hanya berlari keliling hutan, Push-Up dan melawan monster yang ukurannya diatas rata-rata. Bukti dari latihan berat anak itu bisa terlihat jelas dari pakaian yang hanya menyisahkan bawahan berupa boxer orange bercorak hembusan angin putih. Sementara pada tubuh bagian atas tidak menyisahkan apapun kecuali kulit putih yang penuh luka-luka kecil bekas latihan.

" **Sudah menyerah Naru-chan? Kau seperti bukan dirimu saja Nak.** "

Sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakang anak bernama Naru atau lebih tepatnya Naruto. Anak bersurai pirang itu segera memutar tubuhnya kebelakang. Dengan wajah kesal, Naruto memandang sebuah gua besar tempat suara tadi berasal.

"Urusai!" Naruto mengepal tangan kiri di depan wajah dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki kirinya. Ia tengah kesal. "Aku tidak akan menyerah! … Dan bisa tidak turunkan porsi latihannya?! Aku masih kecil tau!"

" **Baiklah-Baiklah … tapi, sebelum itu cepat kesini!** "

Naruto menyungging senyum penuh kemenangan. Namun belum sempat ia mengambil langkah pertama …

" **Waktunya untuk belajar membaca dan menulis.** "

 _ **Jlebb!**_

Sontak perkataan dari Sang Naga membuat Naruto seperti dihujani ribuan sihir pemusnah massal. Membuat Naruto kini berdiri tegak dengan kepala tertunduk lesuh dan semakin diperparah dengan munculnya aura suram di atas surai pirangnya.

"Aku tidak mau belajar membaca dan menulis… itu sangat membosankan Kuso-Ryu!" Aura suram semakin banyak mengelilingi tubuh Naruto.

" **Apa kau bilang Kuso-Gaki?** "

"Sangat membosankan… lebih baik kau menyuruhku lari berkeliling hutang 100 kali daripada melakukan dua kegiatan itu."

" **Apa kau sudah melupakan ucapan..** "

"Ya~Ya... Untuk menjadi kuat, bukan hanya fisik dan sihir yang perlu dilatih tapi otak juga perlu dilatih." Dengan wajah acuh tak acuh yang dipalingkan ke arah lain, Naruto memotong ucapan Ibu Angkatnya. Kemudian Naruto menyilangkan lengan di depan dada.

"Aku sudah diberitahu hal itu sebanyak ribuan kali."

" **Hihihihi…**." Terdengar suara kikikan kecil khas seekor Naga dari dalam gua di depan Naruto. " **Kau benar-benar lucu ketika berekspresi seperti itu Naru-chan.** "

"Urusai... Baka-Seraph!" Dan akhirnya Naruto memanggil sang Naga dengan nama Sang Naga itu, yaitu _Seraph_ yang mempunyai arti Langit atau Surgawi.

" **Baiklah-Baiklah... bagaimana kalau belajarnya cukup 1 jam saja dan setelah itu kita menuju tahap latihan selanjutnya.** "

"Benarkah?" Ekspresi senang seketika terpampang jelas di wajah Naruto. Sesegera mungkin ia melangkahkan kaki kecil miliknya menuju ke mulut gua hingga akhirnya memasuki gua tempat dimana sang Naga bernama Seraph beristirahat.

.

.

.

2 Jam kemudian,

"Sejam Kepalamu Kadal… Kepalaku mau hancur mendengar ceramah panjang lebarmu itu!" Naruto berjalan keluar gua sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Dan tidak lupa kendutan kecil di ujung keningnya.

" **Salahkan otakmu yang lambat mengolah informasi!** " Sebuah tangan putih berukuran besar putih dan terdapat bercak-bercak hitam di beberapa bagian tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut gua. " **Cepat kau lakukan tugasmu dan jika sampai gagal…** " Seketika Naruto merasakan firasat buruk ketika Seraph menjeda kalimatnya. Keringat dingin pun bercucuran di wajahnya.

"... **Maka bersiaplah untuk merasakan Neraka, Khukukuku!... Sekarang pergilah Anak Nakal!** "

Tangan besar itu pun memukul Naruto hingga terpental beberapa meter hingga akhirnya menabrak pohon besar. Kepulan debu disertai serpihan kayu pun beterbangan kemana-mana. Setelah kepulan debu menghilang, terlihat tubuh Naruto menancap pada batang pohon tersebut.

"Akan kubalas kau nanti, Baka-Seraph!" Naruto berteriak kesal dari sisi lain batang pohon tersebut dimana kepalanya mencuat keluar dengan empat benjolan besar yang berasap.

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian,

Kini Naruto sedang berdiri di depan seekor monster mirip Gorilla berukuran 4x lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Sorot wajah anak bersurai pirang itu terlihat sangat serius dan tenang. Otaknya mulai mengingat-ingat ucapan dari Seraph tentang ketenangan jika melawan lawan yang lebih kuat darinya.

" **Groooaarrrrr!** " Monster itu meraung keras hingga menciptakan hembusan angin menuju ke Naruto.

Hembusan angin dari Monster melewati Naruto begitu saja sehingga membuat surai pirang miliknya melambai-lambai. Naruto memandang Monster itu dengan alis kiri terangkat. "Kau kira aku takut mendengar aumanmu itu, Kuso-Saru?" Naruto menyeringai.

" **Groaaaarrrrr!** " Monster itu kembali mengaung. Setelah itu, mulai berlari dengan keempat kakinya. Namun, baru beberapa langkah Monster itu terkejut melihat Naruto tiba-tiba berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Asal kau tau,… auman yang lebih mengerikan sudah ribuan kali aku dengar!" Naruto mengepal tangan kanan dan langsung melakukan sebuah pukulan lurus ke arah wajah lawannya.

"Makan ini!" Sebuah bogeman mentah dari Naruto mengahantam pipi sebelah kiri Monster itu hingga terseret beberapa senti kebelakang.

'Hanya beberapa senti?' Pandangan Naruto terfokus pada jejak bekas keempat kaki monster itu. Setelah beberapa saat, pandangan Naruto kembali ke depan dan disaat bersamaan sang Monster mengayunkan tangan kanan secara vertical untuk memukul kepala pirang Naruto dari atas.

Ledakan kecil disertai kepulan debu tercipta ketika Naruto terkena pukulan vertical Monster hingga terdorong kebawah dan mengenai permukaan tanah.

Sang Monster bergumam bahasa hewani ketika merasakan sesuatu menahan lengannya. Serangan dari monster itu berhasil ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Lumayan juga muka ancur!" Suara Naruto terdengar dari kepulan debu. Setelah kepulan debu menghilang, terlihat Naruto menahan pukulan monster itu dengan menyilangkan kedua lengan di atas kepala.

" **Groooaaarrrrr!** " Sang Monster kembali mengaung keras tepat di atas kepala Naruto.

"Berisik oiiii, dasar muka ancur!" Keluh Naruto mendengar auman sang Monster yang dalam keadaan menahan lengan monster itu dan tepat setelahnya, Naruto mendorong lengan Monster itu kemudian melompat dan melakukan manuver salto dengan kaki kanan mengarah ke dagu monster.

 _ **Duag!**_

Tapak kaki Naruto menghantam keras dagu Sang Monster hingga terpental ke udara diikuti Naruto yang dalam posisi terbalik. Setelah posisi Naruto sudah kembali normal di udara, ia menyeringai memandang sang Monster yang berada di atasnya.

"Sluuuuurrppphhhhh... " Naruto menarik nafas panjang sehingga empat aliran angin tiba-tiba muncul dan mengalir masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah selesai, perlahan hembusan angin mulai berputar mengelilingi tubuh Naruto yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk melakukan sebuah serangan. Kedua kaki ditekuk dan kedua lengannya berada di samping pinggulnya.

" _ **[Kazeryu no Hoko]**_ "

Naruto bergumam pelan sambil menyeburkan ledakan angin menyerupai angin topan berintensitas kecil dari mulutnya ke arah atas, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah monster yang tengah melayang bebas di udara.

" **Guaaahhhhh!** " Sang monster pun terpental terkena serangan Naruto dan mendarat cukup dari Naruto secara bersamaan juga mendarat pada permukaan tanah dengan bekas luka di sekujur tubuh dan kedua bola mata yang berputar-putar.

"Khukukuku…Kau puas muka ancur?" Naruto berjalan mendekati Sang Monster yang tergeletak di permukaan tanah dengan posisi menugging. "Dengan ini Baka-Seraph tidak akan menghukumku, Khukukukuku~!" Naruto memegang kaki kiri monster itu lalu menyeretnya menuju ke gua tempat Ibu Aangkatnya yang merupakan naga bernama Seraph.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

" **Bagus! Itu baru anakku.** " Seraph berucap santai melihat Naruto menyeret seekor monster yang tadi dikalahkan oleh anak bersurai pirang itu. " **Tapi…!** "

Naruto melempar monster itu ke depan mulut gua dimana Seraph beristirat.

"Tapi apa?" Kerutan kecil muncul di kening Naruto yang tidak tertutupi poni surai pirangnya.

" **Aku kan bilang, Monster yang ukurannya 5 kali lebih besar darimu, Naru-chan**."

"Haaa?!" Naruto langsung menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya mendengar ucapan Seraph. "Apa kau buta Baka-Ryu? Lihat itu! Muka Ancur itu lebih besar dariku." Naruto menunjuk sang monster dengan wajah kesal ala Anime.

" **Besarnya hanya 4 kali tubuhmu!** "

"Mana aku tau kalau muka ancur ini 5 kali lebih besar dariku." Sanggah Naruto masih dengan wajah kesal sambil menunjuk kembali monster di depan Seraph. "Mau 5 kali atau 4 kali... Yang jelas dia lebih besar dariku, Baka-Seraph!"

" **Tidak!** " Seraph membalas tidak kalah sengitnya dari Naruto.

" **Perjanjian kita 5 kali lebih besar dari tubuhmu. Jadi,... Bersiaplah menerima hukuman Nar-** " Seraph menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendapati Naruto berjalan menjauh dari mulut gua menuju ke sebuah pohon di dekat sana dan tidak lupa memasukkan kedua lengan pada saku celana tanda Naruto menghiraukan ucapan Seraph.

" **Kau mau kemana Anak Nakal … Kau harus dihukum!** "

"Tidak … aku berhasil mengalahkan monster yang lebih besar dariku... Jadi aku menang!" Sesampainya di bawah pohon itu, Naruto langsung duduk pada tanah kasar hutan dan menyandarkan punggungnya yang sedikit sakit karena menahan pukulan monster tadi. Dan setelah itu, kedua mata Naruto pun tertutup.

Tanda berbentik perempatan kecil muncul di atas kepala Seraph. " **Oii Naru kau dengar tidak... Cepat bangun dan kesini! Kalau tidak, akan kulempar kau ke bulan!** " Sang Kazeryu mengancam anak asuhnya dengan nada kesal.

"Berisik! Aku mau istirahat Baka-Seraph!"

" **Cepat kesini dan lakukan _[_** _ **Kazeryuu no Hokou]**_ **yang besar sebagai hukumanmu!** "

"Tidak mau! Makan saja Gorilla bermuka ancur itu!"

" **Apa katamu?!** "

"Kau dengar aku Baka-Seraph! Kalau tidak mau Gorilla itu, makan pohon sana!"

" **Dasar anak kurang ajar!** "

"Nafas Kadal!"

" **Manusia Pirang busuk!** "

"Makan siang!"

" **Makan Siang?!** "

"Akan kupotong tubuhmu kecil-kecil lalu kupanggang untuk makan siang!"

Mendengar ucapan kelewat kurang ajar dari anak asuhnya, Seraph pun kesal bukan main. Dia segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar gua dan menampakkan tubuh naga yang ukurannya sangat besar.

" **Memang kau bisa Anak Nakal?!** " Seraph menyungging seringai tipis.

"Tentu saja!" Naruto berdiri tegak dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. " _ **[** **Aho-Kazeryu no Hokou]**_ "

Naruto menyeburkan ledakan angin menyerupai angin topan berintensitas kecil dari mulutnya menuju ke Seraph yang sudah berada tidak jauh darinya. Seraph membuka mulutnya dan bersiap menghisap semua angin yang disemburkan Naruto. Ia pun menyerap hembusan angin Naruto dengan mudahnya.

" **Hahaha... terima kasih makanannya anak nakal!** " Seraph menyeringai ke Naruto yang memelolotinya. " **Dan ini untuk panggilan '** **Aho'** **darimu!** " Seraph hendak memukul Naruto. Namun, ia segera mengurungkan niatnya karena Naruto sudah ambruk dan tertidur pulas.

Seraph seketika sweatdrop di tempat ketika mendengar dengkuran besar yang dikeluarkan Naruto. ' **Haaa dia sudah tidur.** ' Namun sweatdrop Seraph tidak bertahan lama dan tergantikan menjadi menyesal melihat sifat kelewat kurang ajar Naruto kepadanya. ' **Haaa tidak apalah … ini semua demi kebaikannya juga**.'

"Eng... " Naruto tiba-tiba mengerang membuat Seraph tersenyum melihat wajah damai Naruto yang tertidur pulas. "Latihan selanjutnya apa Baka-Seraph?" Naruto mengingau sambil memperbaiki posisi tidurnya dan hal itu membuat senyum sang naga semakin melebar.

Seraph mengarahkan tangan kanannya dan mengankat tubuh Naruto. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju gua bersama Naruto yang tertidur di atas tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

2 Tahun kemudian, tepatnya 6 Juli X777.

Di depan sebuah gua, seorang anak bersurai pirang tengah berdiri tegak dan sedikit mendongak ke atas. Sebuah bayangan kepala seekor naga samar-samar terlihat di mulut gua dan tak berselang lama dua mata tajam menatap sang anak.

Bingung, itulah yang menimpa Seraph. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto menghampiri dirinya, biasanya anak bersurai pirang itu baru akan menghampirinya ketika dipanggil atau tidak diseret secara paksa.

" **Ada apa Naru-chan?** "

"Begini Baka-Seraph… aku sedikit penasaran, kenapa kau mengajarkan Sihir Dragon Slayer Angin kepadaku… bukannya Api atau Petir lebih hebat di banding Angin."

" **Hmmnn... Begini, asal kau tau Naru-chan… Angin adalah unsur terbaik dari kelima unsur alam utama. Angin berada dimana dan tidak dapat dilihat kecuali dalam penggunaan sihir.** "

"Aku tau itu."

" **Angin juga terkadang selalu dinanti untuk menyejukkan hati yang sedang panas. Seperti dirimu yang mampu membuat hatiku menjadi sejuk semenjak kau menjadi anakku**."

"K-Kaa-san…" Naruto berkata sedikit tergagap dan untuk ketiga kalinya ia memanggil Seraph dengan sebutan 'Kaa-san', kali pertama ia memanggilnya seperti itu ketika Seraph sendiri yang ingin menjadi ibu angkat Naruto. Dan yang kedua ketika Naruto ditolong oleh Seraph dari serangan Monster besar.

" **Namun... Angin juga terkadang bersifat ganas. Namun, belum saatnya kau mengetahui kenapa Angin bisa bersifat ganas… Dan yang terpenting adalah, siapa yang bisa menghentikan angin? Tidak ada. Hanya Pencipta angin itu sendiri yang bisa… Paham Naru-chan!** "

" **Dan terakhir adalah... Aku ini Wind Dragon Seraph-sama,… Jadi hanya angin yang bisa kuajarkan padamu!... Paham Anak Nakal?!** "

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah kesal, setelah itu menguap lebar-lebar. Melihat sang anak sudah mengantuk, Seraph mendongak ke langit malam yang dihiasi jutaan bintang yang bersinar terang.

Seraph kembali menatap Naruto. " **Ne... sudah malam Naru-chan, cepat masuk dan akan kuceritakan sebuah kisah sebelum kau tidur.** "

Sebuah decihan keluar dari mulut anak bersurai pirang itu. "Cerita pengantar tidur hanya untuk anak-anak. Aku tidak butuh itu, Baka-Seraph!" Ya … Sifat Kurang ajar Naruto kembali muncul.

" **Kau akan tertarik … karena cerita ini adalah kisah mengenai para Naga!** "

"Baiklah-Baiklah … Tapi kalau ceritanya membosankan, aku akan tidur Baka-Seraph!" Naruto segera berjalan memasuki gua dimana tangan Seraph sudah terbuka untuk dijadikan Naruto sebagai tempat untuk berbaring.

Setelah Naruto sudah duduk bersilah di atas telapak tangannya, Seraph menerawang jauh ke langit malam. " **Dahulu kala... sekitar 400 tahun yang lalu, kami para Naga adalah mahluk penguasa dunia ini. Kami berkelana, terbang mengarungi langit, melewati daratan dan menyelam di laut. Semua yang ada di dunia ini adalah milik kami.** "

Naruto mendesah pelan. "Hadeh … membosankan! Lebih baik tidur saja." Naruto hendak berbaring namun, Seraph tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya.

" **Manusia tidak lebih dari mangsa kami.** "

"Haaaa? Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakanku semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu?!"

Seraph mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Naruto dan lebih memilih melanjutkan ceritanya karena jawaban yang diinginkan sang anak akan segera keluar. " **Tapi, kemudian muncul naga bodoh yang ingin mengubah hal itu**."

"Naga bodoh? Itu kau 'kan Baka-Seraph?" Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri untuk menahan agar tawanya tidak lepas.

" **Tentu saja bukan, Anak Nakal!** " Seraph membentak Naruto dengan wajah sedikit kesal. " **Dia ingin membangun dunia dimana kami bisa hidup akur bersama manusia. Karena itulah, naga yang setuju dan naga yang menentang saling berperang satu sama lain.** "

"Lalu kau berada di pihak mana Baka-Seraph?" Tanya bertanya dengan nada sedikit penasaran.

" **Apa kau buta? Jelas-jelas kau sudah melihat jawabannya di depan matamu dan berhenti memanggiku seperti itu Pirang Kamvret!** "

"Ya-Ya … terserah kau Boke-Ryu!" Naruto membalas acuh tak acuh dan memberi panggilan baru untuk Seraph yang mempunyai arti 'Naga Dongo'.

" **Grrrrr … Mungkin ini waktunya aku beralih pihak ke yang menentang!** " Seraph menyeringai ke Naruto yang sudah pucat pasih melihat wajah menakutkan darinya yang seolah-olah siap untuk menelan Naruto bulat-bulat.

"Huaaaa … Ampuuuunnnnnn!" Naruto segera melakukan sujud meminta ampun di depan Seraph. Dalam keadaan sujud, Naruto memiringkan kepala. "Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan perang itu?"

" **Perang itu semakin memanas, pertaruangan antar naga terus membanjiri daratan.** " Senyum pahit tiba-tiba terpampang jelas di wajah Seraph dan hal itu membuat Naruto menaikkan alis sebelah kiri. " **Setelah itu, naga yang menginginkan perdamaian melakukan strategi bodoh!** "

"Strategi bodoh?" Naruto kembali duduk bersilah dan memandang Seraph dengan alis terangkat.

" **Melibatkan manusia dalam perang ini dengan memberikan sihir pembasmi naga, yang dapat membasmi para naga... [Metsuryuu no Mahou] Atau Sihir [Dragon Slayer].** "

Naruto terdiam sejenak sambil menggertakan giginya. "Jadi itu awal mula kisah Dragon Slayer?" Seraph hanya bergumam pelan menaggapi pertanyaan dari Naruto.

" **Dragon Slayer… seperti dirimu…** " Seraph menunjuk lurus Naruto yang masih setia duduk bersilah di atas telapak tangannya. " **Memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Para naga yang menginginkan perdamaian sudah hampir mencapai kemenangan mereka. Tapi, mereka membuat keputusan yang salah.** "

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto kembali dibuat penasaran. " **Dragon Slayer, yang sudah memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Membunuh naga yang ingin hidup akur dengan mereka dan ada satu orang dari mereka yang sudah bermandikan darah banyak naga.** "

"Siapa dia dan apa dia masih hidup? Cepat katakan, akan kutendang Bokongnya karena sudah membunuh Naga yang menginginkan perdamaian sepertimu." Seraph mengukir senyum tipis karena dibalik sikap kurang ajar Naruto, ternyata tersimpan sisi baik karena sudah memperdulikan Seraph dan Naga yang menginginkan perdamaian dengan manusia.

" **Aku tidak mau menyebut namanya. Bukan tidak mau … Tapi takut!** "

"Aree... aku tak menyangka kau juga mempunyai rasa takut Baka-Seraph!"

" **Dia terus menghancurkan semua naga hingga bermandikan darah mereka. Semakin lama, kulitnya mulai berubah menjadi sisik, giginya berubah menjadi taring. Dia berubah menjadi naga itu sendiri.** "

"NANIIIIII!" Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya mendengar fakta jika menjadi orang Dragon Slayer. "MANUSIA MENJADI NAGA?!"

" **Itu adalah tahap akhir dari sihir pembasmi naga.** " Dan hal itu membuat Naruto berdidik nyeri membayangkan dirinya mencapai tahap akhir itu dan menjadi seekor naga. " **Meskipun dia manusia, dia sudah menjadi Raja Naga dan memulai perang baru bernama Festival Raja Naga!** "

"Raja Naga? Hmmnnn … " Naruto memasang pose berpikir dengan memegang dagu dengan tangan kirinya. "… Aku semakin mau menendang bokong orang itu, Khukukukuku!" Ucap Naruto diakhiri tawa jahat khas anak-anak seumurannya.

" **Dasar anak nakal! Itulah yang kutakutkan kenapa tidak menyebut namanya. Aku menginginkan agar kau tidak melawan dan membunuhnya sehingga kau…** "

"Tunggu dulu!" Naruto memotong ucapan Seraph dengan wajah dipenuhi keringat dingin karena baru mengerti satu hal. "Jadi kalau aku terus menggunakan sihir Dragon Slayer, maka aku akan menjadi naga seperti orang itu?"

" **Entahlah… bagaimana kalau coba saja.** "

"Jadi … Kau menjadikanku anak dan mengajarkan sihir Dragon Slayer agar kelak aku menjadi naga sehingga mahluk seperti kalian bertamb- … Itee~ Baka-Seraph!" Naruto meringis kesakitan ketika Seraph tiba-tiba menyentil kepala Naruto menggunakan jari tangan tempat anak bersurai pirang itu duduk.

" **Tentu saja bukan Bodoh! Apa kau lupa bukan hanya Sihir Dragon Slayer yang kuajarkan padamu? Kau kuajari juga tentang arti kehidupan ini agar kelak kau bisa menemukan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupmu dan sekuat tenaga melindunginya dengan kekuatanmu itu… Paham Anak Nakal?!** "

Ceramah panjang lebar dari Seraph seketika membuat Naruto diam seribu bahasa, kini ia tengah menundukan kepala sehingga bayangan poni surai pirangnya menutupi sebagian wajah. Dalam keadaan menunduk Naruto menggigit ujung bibirnya sejenak lalu berkata.

"Aku paham! Tapi…"

" **Tapi apa?** "

"Aku tidak punya sesuatu yang berharga untuk dilindungi selain kau… malah sebaliknya kaulah yang sering melindungiku."

" **Hehe … aku tak menyangka Anak Nakal sepertimu bisa berkata seperti itu,… Bangga rasanya mendengar hal itu darimu Naru-chan.** "

"Urusai yo Baka-Seraph!"

" **Kau harus tau… Dunia ini luas dan suatu hari nanti kau harus menjelajahinya. Mungkin kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang berharga.** "

"Tentu saja… Jika aku tinggal gua ini bersamamu selamanya, bisa-bisa aku mati mengenaskan mencium bau tubuhmu yang seperti bau keringat 1000 Wyvern."

" **Grrrrr… Dasar anak tidak tau diuntung!** "

"Kadal bertotol aneh!"

" **Otak Burung!** "

"Kepala aneh!"

" **Rambut tai!"**

Saling lempar ejekan pun tidak terelakkan antara keduanya hingga Seraph akhirnya mengalah dan memilih tidur karena besok adalah hari dimana ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang sangat sulit karena dengan sangat terpaksa meninggalkan Naruto demi kebaikan anak bersurai pirang itu sendiri, walaupun sifat kurang ajar Naruto kadang-kadang atau mungkin setiap saat membuat dirinya marah namun ia hanya pasrah karena memang salahnya mendidik Naruto terlalu keras untuk anak seumurannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Ugh..." Seorang anak bersurai pirang menggeliat di atas permukaan keras sebuah gua di hutan Mangolia. Karena merasa ada yang aneh, anak itu segera membuka secara perlahan kedua kelopak matanya.

Sang anak atau kita kenal Naruto mengucek kasar matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya. "Baka-Seraph sialan… dia menidurkanku di atas tanah." Sambil mengumpat sang Kazeryu Naruto bangkit dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Sang Naga.

"Baka-Seraph?!" Naruto terlonjak kaget tidak mendapati Seraph tidak ada di dalam gua tempatnya sekarang. "Haaaa... palingan ia keluar membersihkan tubuhnya." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gua.

Sesampainya di luar mulut gua, kedua mata Naruto menyipit tidak mendapati tanda-tanda mahluk sekuuran Seraph melintas di tempat dimana ia berdiri. "Apa lagi sekarang Baka-Ryu?! Cepat keluar atau tidak kupotong tubuh baumu itu." Perintah Naruto agak keras namun tidak ada respon sama sekali kecuali suara angin pagi yang berhembus pelan.

Sebagai seorang Dragon Slayer yang memiliki penciuman tajam, Naruto segera mengendus-ngendus udara untuk mencari keberadaan sang Naga yang sudah hafal luar kepala bau tubuh mahluk besar itu. "S-Seraph?!" Suara Naruto mulai tergagap memanggil nama sang Naga. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari mencari ke seluruh area hutan dan hasilnya nihil. Dan saat itulah Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa ...

Seraph menghilang tanpa jejak meninggalkan Naruto di hutan itu.

"K-Kaa-san...!"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **[** **TrouBlesome Cut** **]**

* * *

Sekian dulu Prolog Fic Naruto X Fairy Tail dari Author Newbie satu ini.

Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan ... Tinggal tulis saja di Kolom Review!

Dan satu lagi...Fic ini tidak sendirian saya kerjakan. Saya dibantu teman Misterius yang asal-usulnya belum saya ketahui...Bisa dibilang dia Mahluk Gaib lah :v :v

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

RootWood Out!


	2. Arc I - Chapter 1

**RootWood In!**

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan Fairy Tail ataupun unsur dari Anime/Manga lain yang muncul dalam Fic ini. Saya hanya meminjam apa yang diperlukan untuk membuat Fic ini.

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Romance [Maybe], Etc.

Rate : M [untuk Bahasa dan Storyline]

Pair : Akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

Warning : Semi-AU, Typo[s], Miss-Typo[s], Bahasa Gado-Gado [Tidak Baku], Mainstream, OOC [Amat sangat], OC, Strong!Naru, Yang Jelas Gaje serta Berantakan, Etc.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Wind Dragon Slayer**_

 _ **Arc I : I'am Naruto.**_

 _ **Chapter 1 : Petualangan di Kerajaan Fiore Dimulai!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 3 jam Naruto mengelilingi hutan di area itu untuk mencari keberadaan Seraph. Namun hasilnya nihil, bahkan tanda-tanda keberadaan Naga berukuran besar itu Naruto tidak temukan. Anak bersurai pirang ini bahkan mencoba memperkuat penciuaman Dragon Slayer-nya untuk menemukan bau dari Seraph yang sudah dihafal luar kepala. Namun, hasilnya tetap sama yaitu nihil.

"K-Kaa-san…" Naruto bergumam dengan nada sedih, setitik cairan bening keluar dari sudut matanya.

Seberapa besar pun ia tidak menyukai Seraph karena terlalu keras melatihnya, ia tidak bisa membencinya karena Naga Putih itu adalah ibu angkat yang telah merawatnya selama beberapa tahun. Bahkan di dalam hati Naruto, ia sangat menyayangi sang _Kazeryu_ sebagai ibunya. Itulah kenapa ia berusaha mati-matian untuk mencari sosok ibunya itu.

"… Kaa-san, keluarlah!... Kalau memang Kaa-san tidak suka sikapku yang kurang ajar… A-Aku…" Naruto akhirnya mengakui bahwa ia sudah sangat kurang ajar pada Seraph.

"… A-Aku akan berubah Kaa-san… J-Jadi, K-Kumohon keluarlah… Hikss… Hiks…" Naruto mulai terisak pelan.

Sekelebet ingatan kebersamaan Naruto dan Seraph muncul di dalam kepala si anak pirang. Baik yang menyenangkan ataupun yang tidak menyenangkan. Dan ketika ingatan Naruto memunculkan momen-momen kebersamaan keduanya untuk terakhir kalinya, Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa cerita yang disampaikan Seraph malam sebelum dia tidur adalah bukan sebuah cerita, melainkan pesan terakhir untuknya agar memulai petualangannya sendiri tanpa sosok Seraph di sampingnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Baka-Seraph!" Naruto menghapus kasar cairan bening yang terus mengalir tanpa henti dari kedua matanya.

"Sial!... Berhentilah menangis Naruto!... Seraph memang meninggalkanmu untuk memulai petualanganmu sendiri!" Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri agar bisa menerima kepergian Seraph.

"SIAL!... BERHENTILAH!"

Namun apa yang diinginkan Naruto tidak dapat terhenti, air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. Tidak mau larut dalam kesedihan, Naruto segera berlari ke sebuah tempat favoritnya menghabiskan waktu di sela-sela latihannya selama bersama Seraph.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto akhirnya tiba di atas sebuah bukit yang pada bagian timur terdapat sebuah tebing yang cukup curam. Ketika tiba disana, Naruto baru menyadari kalau di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah Wristband putih bermotif mirip sisik Seraph.

"Apa ini?" Naruto memandang heran wristband putih yang panjangnya sekitar 20-25 centimeter bermotif mirip kulit Baka-Seraph dan terdapat sebuah simbol mirip hembusan angin pada bagian tengah, tampaknya Seraph meninggalkan sebuah kenang-kenangan untuk Naruto di lengan kanan sebelum pergi.

Puas memandang kenang-kenangan dari Seraph Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke ufuk timur dimana sang mentari mulai memancarkan cahaya hangat untuk setiap mahluk hidup kerajaan Fiore. Surai pirang Naruto melambai-lambai terkena hembusan angin pagi hari yang semakin menyempurnakan pagi terburuk Naruto yang harus ditinggal sendirian oleh Ibu-nya.

Naruto memandang datar sang mentari masih dengan cairan bening terselip di pelupuk mata.

Ia menghela nafas sejenak dan menenangkan pikiran...

Seraph pasti punya alasan kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang dan meninggalkan sebuah Wristband, Pikir Naruto...

Dan mulai hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini...

Naruto memutuskan...

Untuk mencari tau apa alasan Seraph pergi...

Dan juga cerita mengenai Dragon Slayer kemarin malam...

Petualangan barunya dimulai...

Dengan nama...

Naruto Seraphim

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haa... Hanya ini yang kupunya?" Naruto memandang lesuh beberapa pasang pakaian dan sebuah tas untuk membawa pakaian itu.

Naruto mendesah pasrah dan mulai memasukkan pakaian tersebut ke dalam tas kecil. Sedangkan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini berupa T-shirt putih bermotif hembusan angin pinggir, celana selutut orange yang juga memiliki motif hembusan angin di sebelah kanan dan sebuah sandal berujung terbuka hitam [Mirip punya Natsu]. Dan jangan lupakan Wristband pemberian Seraph yang mulai sekarang merupakan trademark-nya.

"Haaa..." Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto mendesah lalu menatap gua tempatnya bersama Seraph hidup selama beberapa tahun.

Puas memandang seluruh pelosok gua, Naruto akhirnya berangkat untuk memulai perjalanan barunya di tanah keras para penyihir... Kerajaan Fiore.

"Selamat tinggal gua tercintaku!" Kata Naruto agak narsis karena harus meninggalkan gua tercintanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari semenjak Naruto meninggalkan rumah [gua]. Namun dunia benar-benar diluar dugaan Naruto. Mulai dari susahnya mencari makanan yang dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto harus berburu hewan ataupun mencari buah-buahan di hutan untuk mengisi perut. Mau membeli makanan?... Sayang sekali, Naruto tidak memiliki jewel sepeser pun.

Nasib-nasib.

Untung saja Seraph sudah memberi banyak pengetahuan tentang dunia sihir kepada Naruto. Kalau tidak anak bersurai pirang tanpa whisker di wajahnya ini akan menjadi anak 14-15 tahunan polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia sihir. Namun sifat kurang ajarnya sering membawa masalah kepada dirinya sendiri. Mulai dari di kejar-kejar penjaga toko yang dagangannya dicuri secara terang-terangan oleh Naruto atau dikejar aparat yang bertugas pada kota yang disinggahi Naruto karena beberapa fasilitas publik dihancurkan.

Dan sekarang itu kembali terjadi.

"Woy, Anak Nakal... Berhenti disitu!" Satu dari dua aparat berteriak memanggil Naruto yang tengah berlari beberapa meter di depan mereka.

'Gawat! Mereka semakin dekat!' Ketika tengah berlari, pandangan Naruto tertuju pada sebuah tikungan tajam setajam S*let beberapa meter di depannya.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang. "Laaaambaaaat!" Naruto malah mengejek kedua aparat keamanan atau satpam yang tengah mengejarnya. Setelah berbalik, Naruto langsung berbelok ke tikungan tajam tadi.

Wajah kedua satpan itu berubah garang ala anime dengan kendutan besar di atas kepala mereka.

"Bocah nakal, awas saja kalau kau ketangkap!" Suara bariton kedua pak satpam yang mengejar Naruto menggema di pelosok kota kecil yang namanya tidak diketahui ini.

Mayoritas warga kota yang tengah lalu lalang di jalan kota itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan langsung...

Sweatdrop!

Melihat aksi kucing-kucingan antara Naruto dan dua satpam. Kenapa demikian?... Di pandangan mereka, kedua Satpam itu seperti dipermainkan oleh Naruto. Anak bersurai pirang ini sesekali melambat dan ketika dua satpam berniat menangkap biang kerok keributan di siang hari ini, Naruto langsung melompat menghindar sehingga dua satpam itu harus rela merasakan yang namanya - _Cium Tanah Air_ \- pada jalan kota itu.

Setelah acara kucing-kucingan berlangsung selama hampir setengah jam. Ketahan fisik Naruto yang merupakan seorang Dragon Slayer berhasil menyelamatkan anak bersurai pirang ini dari kedua satpam tadi.

Di sebuah gang yang cukup sempit Naruto tengah beristirahat dengan posisi duduk pada kotak kayu kecil. Ia menoleh ke kanan tepatnya ujung gang tempatnya beristirahat. "Haa... Haa... Haaa... Apaan sih mereka berdua?... Bukannya yang kuhancurkan itu hanya bangku taman." Naruto menggurutu sambil menormalkan pernafasan yang sedikit kelelahan.

"Yare~Yare... Jadi kau bocah yang membuat keributan di kota ini?"

Naruto tersentak mendengar suara orang dewasa dari arah kiri. Ia segera menoleh ke arah tersebut dan mendapati seorang pria botak memandang kesal dirinya. "Memangnya kenapa?" Wajah Naruto malah tidak kalah kesal, Iris Sapphire-nya mengecil, kedua alisnya melengkung ke bawah dan mulutnya mengeluarkan decihan kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa katamu?... Pasti kau berbuat sesuatu hingga mereka mengejarmu, Bocah!" Pria botak itu semakin kesal ketika melihat wajah tidak kalah kesalnya Naruto.

"Woy, dengar botak!... Aku cuma numpang duduk... Ehh, dua orang bodoh itu malah langsung mengejarku." Naruto sedikit berbohong. Mana mungkin dua satpam tadi buang-buang tenaga kejar Naruto.

"Cih... Sepertinya kau tidak pernah di didik oleh orang tuamu ya, Bocah?!" Pria itu menarik sesuatu dari punggungnya. Sebuah tongkat setengah meter berwarna hitam. -Kentongan satpam.

Naruto dalam masalah. Ternyata pria botak ini rekan dari satpam tadi. Bedanya, pria ini hanya mengenakan pakaian santai sehingga terlihat seperti warga biasa.

"Aku kuajar kau tata krama, Bocah nakal!" Si pria mengayunkan tongkat pemukul satpam miliknya ke kepala Naruto.

 _Brakk!_

Dengan sigap, Naruto melompat ke depan sehingga tongkat pemukul tadi hanya mengenai kotak kayu tempat Naruto duduk hingga hancur. Naruto mendarat tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk dengan posisi kedua kaki berada di belakang dan tangan menopang tubuh bagian atas.

"Woy~Woy... Apa-apaan kau botak?!" Tatapan Naruto menajam. Sesaat sebuah kilatan terlihat di kedua iris Sapphire Naruto.

Pria di depan Naruto menyeringai. "Kau lumayan cepat bocah!"

Lawan Naruto mengeratkan pegangan pada tongkat pemukul dan menerjang Naruto sambil mengayunkan tongkat hitam di tangan kanan pria ini.

"HEEYAAAAA!"

Naruto ikut menyeringai ketika melihat sebuah celah untuk menghindar sekaligus melakukan counter. Dalam satu kedipan mata, Naruto menggeser tubuhnya ke arah kanan lalu melompat ke arah dinding. Setelah berada tepat di samping dinding, Naruto menghentakkan kaki kanan pada dinding tersebut dan mengirim tubuhnya ke samping pria botak yang kini membulatkan mata syok melihat kecepatan Naruto.

'C-Cepat... Dia bukan bocah sembarang!'

 _Duagh!_

 _Brakk!_

Kura-kura kaki kiri Naruto menghantam rusuk lawannya hingga meringis kesakitan lalu terlempar dan menghantam dinding hingga retak. Pria itu tampaknya belum menyerah setelah mendapat serangan pembuka dari Naruto. Saat ini Naruto mendapatkan tatapan garang khas satpam dari pria itu.

"Grrrrr... Kau tak akan kuampuni, Bocah tengik!"

Pria itu kembali menyerang Naruto dengan berbagai macam cara. Ayunan tongkat pemukul, pukulan lurus hingga tendangan, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak tertekan dengan berbagai serangan tadi. Di serangan terakhir pak satpam, ia mengayunkan tongkat pemukul miliknya secara horizontal ke kepala pirang lawannya. Naruto menunduk menghindari serangan itu dan mengepal tangan kanan.

 _Duagh!_

Sebuah Uppercut mendarat mulus di perut lawan Naruto. Semburan air liur dikeluarkan pria botak ini, wajahnya meringis kesakitan. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Naruto menarik tangan kanan dari perut lawan lalu melompat dan memutar tubuh dengan kaki kiri diluruskan.

 _Duagh!_

Kaki kanan Naruto menghantam kepala bagian samping si satpam dan mengirim pria ini terbang menuju ujung gang. Tubuh pria ini mendarat agak kasar membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Naruto mendesah dan berjalan menuju tas kecil yang berada di samping kotak kayu yang hancur tadi. "Dasar mulut besar!" Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas dan memandang sinis pria botak yang sudah terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di ujung gang.

"Haaa... Sekarang kemana lagi yaa?" Naruto mengaitkan tas kesilnya pada bahu dan mulai berjalan ke arah berlawanan dari tempat lawannya terletak tidak sadarkan diri.

Satu hal yang perlu dicatat... Naruto belum tau mau kemana, atau mungkin Naruto buta arah?... Selama lima hari ini Naruto hanya mengandalkan insting petualangannya untuk menuntun dirinya mau kemana.

Setelah keluar dari gang kecil tadi, Naruto mendongak ke langit mencari keberadaan sang mentari. Yah... Akhirnya terbukti, Naruto sedikit buta arah karena dia mengandalkan matahari untuk mengetahui arah dimana insting petualangannya memanggil.

Naruto menyipitkan mata ketika melihat sang mentari mulai condong ke barat karena waktu saat ini menunjukan pukul 03.45.

"Haa... Ke timur saja deh!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian di Kota kecil bernama Shirotsume.

Shirotsume adalah kota kecil yang berada di daerah pegunungan. Kota ini memiliki sistem pemeritahan Feudal atau prinsip-prinsip dan praktek. Pemerintahan kota ini juga memiliki kontrol penuh dan menyeluruh atas kota.

Terlihat di jalan utama kota kecil ini. Seorang anak yang kira-kira berumur 14-15 tahun dengan tinggi badan 153cm, bersurai pirang cerah, mengenakan T-shirt orange berlengan hitam dengan motif hembusan angin di kedua sisi, celana putih selutut, sandal hitam berujung terbuka dan terakhir sebuah wristband putih di lengan kanan.

Iris Sapphire pemuda ini memandang malas penduduk yang lalu lalang didepannya. "Haa... Kota apa lagi ini?"

"Ini adalah kota Shirotsume, anak muda!"

Naruto menoleh ke samping kiri ketika mendengar seseorang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Alis kiri Naruto sedikit terangkat. "Bukan kau yang kutanya." Naruto membalas sinis ucapan orang tadi.

Di samping kanan Naruto, berdiri pria paruh baya bersurai hitam pendek sebut saja namanya Joni. -Author malas cari nama.

"Kulihat dari penampilanmu, kau pasti petualangan anak muda." Joni memasang pose berpikir legend sambil memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki.

Naruto memutar bosan iris Sapphire-nya. "Bukan... Aku cuma tersesat di jalan kehidupan."

Joni sweatdrop sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian ia terkekeh pelan. "Apa kau butuh beberapa Jewel, anak muda?"

Wajah bosan Naruto menghilang beberapa saat tergantikan dengan wajah sedikit tertarik. "Hmnn... Maksudmu?"

"Beberapa hari belakangan, kota ini sering di serang bandit-bandit gunung... Pemerintah sebenarnya sudah mengirim Quest ke beberapa Guild. Tapi, belum ada yang mau mengambil Quest itu."

"..." Naruto memilih diam dan kembali memasang wajah bosan.

"Mungkin karena jumlah bayaran dari Quest itu rendah... Jadi tidak ada yang mau mengambilnya... Kalau kau mau, pergi saja ke bangunan di sana itu!" Joni menunjuk lurus sebuah bangunan besar di ujung jalan utama kota Shirotsume.

Naruto mendesah. Sebenarnya ia sangat butuh beberapa Jewel. Saat ini ia hanya memiliki beberapa pakaian saja. Jika malam hari, Naruto harus rela tidur beralaskan tanah kasar nan keras Kerajaan Fiore jika berada di hutan. Jika berada di desa, Naruto sering menumpang tidur di fasilitas publik desa yang ia singgahi -Gelandangan.

"Haaa... Baiklah!" Naruto merespon singkat dan segera berjalan menuju bangunan yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Joni.

.

.

"Mau apa kau?" Salah satu penjaga pintu bangunan melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada membentak ketika Naruto berdiri di hadapan pintu masuk bangunan pemerintah kota Shiotsume.

"Woy, tenanglah brengsek... Aku cuma ingin bertemu pemimpin kota ini." Respon Naruto dibumbuhi nada ketidaksukaan. Sungguh, Naruto sangat tidak suka berurusan dengan aparat keamanan atau sejenisnya.

Penjaga pintu tadi sedikit kesal, namun karena Naruto ingin menemui pemimpin kota ini. Itu berarti... "Apa kau ingin mengambil Quest itu?... Kalau boleh tau, kau dari Guild mana?"

Naruto memandang si penjaga pintu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Apa kau mau tidak merasakan lagi bagaimana asinnya garam?!"

Penjaga pintu bungkam. Dengan wajah ketakutan melihat wajah mengintimidasi Naruto serta pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya ancama tadi ia menggeleng pelan. "A-Aku masih mau merasakan bagaimana asinnya garam."

"Pilihan bijak... Makanya jangan banyak tanya dan cepat buka pintunya!"

Si penjaga pintu mengangguk dan segera membuka pintu. Naruto memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana lalu berjalan agak pelan memasuki bangunan.

'Anak macam apa dia?... Benar-benar menakutkan dan... Kurang ajar!' Batin si penjaga pintu.

Di dalam bangunan. Hal yang terjadi, pemimpin kota itu menanyakan hal yang sama dengan si penjaga pintu dan balasan yang dikeluarkan Naruto hampir sama dengan balasan si penjaga gerbang. Bedanya cuma di ancaman.

"Apa kau tidak mau lagi melihat kota indahmu ini esok hari?"

"T-Tentu saja ti-tidak!"

"Nah begitu... Jadi berapa Jewel yang kudapat jika membasmi para bandit itu?"

"75.000 Jewel!"

"Aku terima!"

'Bocah sialan... Dia berani mengancamku... Khukukukuku, kuharap kau mati di tangan bandit itu.' Si pemimpin kota Shirotsume benar-benar jengkel pada Naruto dan lebih memilih mendukung bandit yang menang melawan Naruto... Sebaiknya si pemimpin kota ini bersiap-siap menghadapi - _The Bastard Dragon Slayer_ \- beberapa jam ke depan.

Setelah menerima Quest tadi, Naruto segera meninggalkan bangunan dan Kota Shirotsume ke arah barat markas para bandit target dari Naruto. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Naruto akhirnya tiba di hutan sebelah barat kota Shirotsume. Saat ini Naruto tengah berdiri di samping sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh dari lokasinya, sebuah pondok kayu bobrok yang merupakan Base Camp para bandit target Naruto.

.

.

Sementara bangunan pemerintahan kota Shirotsume, seorang wanita tengah menghadap ke pemimpin kota itu dengan tampang sombongnya.

"APA!... Sudah ada yang mengambil Quest ini?" Gadis itu berteriak di depan meja pemimpin kota sambil menggebrak meja. "Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini dan ternyata sudah ada yang mengambilnya... Cih!"

"A-Ano... Begini saja, lebih baik anda pergi membantu anak muda itu... Aku takut dia tidak bisa mengalahkan bandit-bandit itu... Masalah bayaran, kalian berdua akan mendapatkan jumlah yang sama." Dasar pemimpin kota labil. Tadi dia ingin Naruto dibunuh, sekarang ia malah menyarankan agar wanita di depannya pergi membantu Naruto.

"Baiklah... Daripada aku sia-sia datang kesini!"

Wanita ini sekali lagi menggebrak meja dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan pemimpin kota Shirotsume yang kembali menyumpahi wanita itu sama seperti sumpahnya pada Naruto... What the Hell?!... Pemimpin satu ini benar-benar labil.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang ini mulai berjalan ke arah pintu pondok. Sesampainya pada ambang pintu kayu, Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanan untuk mengetuk pintu itu dan...

 _Brakk!_

Bukan sebuah ketukan yang terjadi melainkan pendobrakan paksa ala Naruto. Para penghuni pondok seketika terkejut mendengar sapaan salam kurang ajar Naruto. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan terjungkal kebelakang saking terkejutnya.

"Ahh, kuharap pintu itu ada asuransinya!" Ujar Naruto dengan nada tanpa dosa, berbeda dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

Iris sapphire yang memandang tajam satu-per-satu bandit di pondok itu, bibir yang dimiringkan tanda bahwa dia sedikit tertarik pada 11 bandit yang memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan marah. Itung-itung latihan sejenak, itulah yang ada di dalam kepala pirang Naruto.

"Brengsek!... Siapa kau bocah!"

"Kau cari mati yaa?"

"Gak... Aku cuma numpang dobrak pintu itu!" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan tadi sambil menunjuk pintu yang sudah terkapar di belakangnya.

"Sialan kau bocah... HEYAAHH!" Bandit yang tadi bertanya melesat ke Naruto sambil menghunus pedang biasa.

Naruto menunduk kepala menghindari hunusan pedang sang bandit. Saat tangan kanan lawan Naruto yang memegang pedang berada tepat di atas surai pirangnya. Naruto mengepal tangan kanan dan memukul bagian lemah lengan manusia.

 _Takk!_

 _Stap!_

Pegangan sang bandit lepas pada gagang pedang ketika pukulan Naruto mengenai pergelangan tangan. Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas di depan matanya, ia langsung menangkap gagang pedang yang tengah melayang bebas di atas surai pirangnya dan...

 _Jrash!_

Naruto langsung menebas perut si bandit tanpa rasa kasihan sedikit pun, darah segar pun mengucur kemana-mana. Untuk apa kasihan pada penjahat macam bandit di depan Naruto. Bandit itu langsung berlutut dan menekan luka tebasan Naruto. Sorot wajahnya terlihat menahan rasa sakit dari luka barusan.

"Brengsek kau bocah tengik... Kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu ini!"

Ke-10 Bandit lawan Naruto langsung berlari ke Naruto yang masih berada di ambang pintu.

Naruto memiringkan bibir dan kedua alisnya memberi tanda bahwa ia semakin tertarik. Dia mengeratkan pegangan pada gagang pedang. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Naruto memutar pedang yang dipegang dan langsung menerjang 10 bandit yang berada di depannya.

"Mari kita berdansa, Keledai!" Naruto menyerukan tantangan ke-10 bandit

Naruto melancarkan serangan pertama pada bandit yang berada di barisan paling depan. Naruto menundukan badannya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke depan sambil mengayunkan pedang secara diagonal.

 _Jrashh!_

 _Bruk!_

Bandit yang terkena serangan Naruto langsung ambruk dengan luka melintang diagonal pada dada. Naruto memutar tumit kiri ke arah luar dan langsung memposisikan pedangnya di depan wajah.

 _Trank!_

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah ayunan pedang lain menghantam pedang Naruto hingga menciptakan bunyi nyaring. Naruto menyeringai, entah kenapa pergerakan tubuhnya seperti sinkron dengan pedang yang ia pegang. Perhatian Naruto tiba-tiba beralih ke atas bandit di depannya ketika 4 bandit lain melompat sambil memegang senjata berbeda-beda.

"Mati kau Bocah!"

Naruto merendahkan tubuh sejenak dengan pedang yang masih berciuman dengan pedang bandit di depannya. Hembusan angin mulai muncul di kaki kiri Naruto. Bandit yang berada di depan Naruto seketika pucat pasih, ternyata bocah yang merupakan lawan mereka bukan bocah biasa.

' _Ma-Madōshi_?!'

Setekah hembusan angin di kaki Naruto dirasa sudah cukup. Naruto langsung mengayunkan kaki kirinya ke rusuk bandit di depannya.

" **[** _ **Aho-Kazeryū no Kagizume**_ **]** "

 _Wush!_

"Uaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Sebuah hembusan angin yang berasal dari ayunan kaki kiri Naruto menghempaskan lima bandit di sekitar Naruto hingga menghantam langit-langit pondok. Beberapa retakan muncul pada langit-langit pondok ini. ke-lima bandit yang tersisah mulai ketakutan seperti bandit yang tadi sempat melihat kaki Naruto. Mereka semua ketakutan karena melihat Naruto dengan mudahnya mengalahkan enam rekan mereka.

Setelah melancarkan serangan barusan, Naruto memutar tubuhnya ke arah lima bandit yang tersisah. Kilatan kecil muncuk sesat di kedua iris sapphire Naruto ketika melihat kelima lawannya sudah ketakutan, tubuh mereka mulai bergetar tidak karuan.

 _Sliuurpp!_

Suara hisapan angin terdengar dari mulut Naruto ketika pemuda bersurai pirang ini membuka mulutnya dan menghisap udara bergerak di sekitarnya. Setelah cukup puas memakan udara bergerak - _angin-_ di sekitarnya, pipi Naruto tiba-tiba menggembung. Dan tangan kirinya tiba-tiba terkepal agak longgar di depan mulut. Sebuah lingkaran sihir putih bergambar kepala naga muncul di depan wajah Naruto.

Bye-Bye Little Donkey... Kelima bandit di depan Naruto mulai kehilangan kekuatan kaki mereka. Tubuh mereka serasa lemas melihat lingkaran sihir yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Naruto.

"Terbanglah!"

" **[** _ **Aho-Kazeryū no Hōkō**_ **]** "

 _Wushh!_

 _Sreek! Sreet! Sreet!_

"Arrrgggghhhhhhh!"

Sebuah semburan ledakan angin menyerupai terowongan yang tercipta dari angin berintensitas sedang yang mempunyai sifat menyayat dan menghempaskan keluar dari mulut Naruto melalui lubang kepalan longgar Naruto. Lima bandit lawan Naruto langsung meraung kesakitan tubuh mereka terhempas dan tersayat ledakan semburan angin Naruto.

 _Duar! Duar! Duar!_

Di luar dugaan Naruto, ternyata semburan angin yang ia keluarkan cukup besar sehingga bagian belakang pondok itu tidak luput dari serangan Naruto. Dinding kayu bagian belakang pondok itu pun hancur tak bersisah. Namun bagi Naruto untuk apa menyesal, toh pondok ini bukan miliknya. Lagian dia cuma menjalankan tugas demi mendapatkan Jewel untuk perbekalannya di masa depan. Haa?

"WOYY... APA YANG TERJADI DI LUAR, KAMPRET!" Pemimpin dari bandit yang tengah melakukan acara lepas beban - _BAB-_ di dalam kamar kecil berteriak keras ketika mendengar suara gaduh serangan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung menoleh ke arah sebuah pintu di sebelah kanan. Ia mulai berjalan dan sesampainya di depan pintu itu...

 _Brakk!_

Naruto menendang pintu itu hingga terpental dan hampir mengenai ketua dari para bandit tadi.

"WOYYYYY!"

Seketika Naruto cengo sendiri melihat ketua bandit tengah jongkok di atas kloset tanpa mengenakan celana sehingga alat penunjang masa depan si ketua bandit terlihat menggantung dengan bebas di selangkangan.

"Hooooeeeeekkk!" Sensasi tidak mengenakkan tiba-tiba muncul di perut Naruto dan perlahan naik menuju ke mulutnya, ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri dan meninggalkan si ketua bandit yang tadi sempat marah besar kini memerah malu dan sedikit marah juga karena alat masa depannya dilihat oleh anak dibawah umur.

"SIAPA KAU ANAK SIALAN?!" Ketua bandit kembali berteriak marah.

"PUNYAMU KECIL SEKALI, BRENGSEK!"

Naruto berbalik dan kembali menggembungkan kedua pipi. Serangan Sihir ke-tiga siap ia lancarkan.

" **[** _ **Aho-Kazeryū no Hōkō**_ **]** "

 _Wush!_

 _Duarr! Duarr!_

 _Cling!_

"Arrrghhhhhhhhh!"

Sial benar nasib si ketua bandit. Sudah aset berharganya dilihat dan dikatai kecil, acara lepas beban - _BAB-_ belum selesai dan dia harus rela diterbangkan ke ujung langit ke-7 menggunakan _Kaze no Metsuryū Mahō_ milik Naruto... Namun diantara nasib buruk itu, yang paling parah adalah...

Dia belum cebok!

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, wanita yang merupakan seorang penyihir dari sebuah Guild akhirnya tiba di pondok base camp para bandit. Namun diluar dugaannya, ternyata Naruto sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu terlihat berjalan dengan santainya membawa sebuah pedang yang diambil dari bandit tadi.

"Siapa kau?!"

Kedua melempar pertanyaan secara bersamaan. Wanita itu mengerutkan kening. Jangan-jangan bocah di depannya ini adalah pemuda yang di kirim oleh pemimpin kota Shirotsume.

Sementara Naruto malah menyipitkan mata melihat sebuah simbol Guild berwarna biru-putih di pinggul kiri wanita itu.

"Hey, Bocah!... Apa kau yang dikirim si tua bangka itu?" Tanya wanita dengan nada ketidaksukaan.

"Ya, itu aku... Dan aku sudah membereskan semuanya!"

Iris coklat wanita itu bergetar terkejut mendengar bahwa bocah berumur 14-15 tahun di depannya berhasil mengalahkan 12 bandit yang meresahkan warga Shirotsume. Wanita itu kemudian menunjuk Naruto dan memasang wajah sadis. "Pak tua itu bilang kau bukan _Madōshi_ dari Guild manapun... Jadi untuk apa kau mengambil Quest yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh kami, _Madōshi_ yang terikat dengan Guild."

Iris sapphire Naruto mengecil dan kedua alisnya melengkung ke bawah. Ia kesal. "Memang apa urus dengan itu?... Tidak ada yang melarang seseorang untuk mengambil Quest walaupun tidak terikat dengan Guild!" Naruto membalas tidak kalah sengit ucapan dari wanita.

"Lagian... Ini adalah masalah warga kota Shirotsume jadi aku hanya membantu mereka dan diberi bayaran."

"Cih... Apa kau tau siapa pemimpin kota itu?... Dia adalah orang kaya." Wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci emas.

"Dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau telah memudahkan tugasku, bocah!"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang tadi melengkung kebawah... Terima kasih? Memangnya Naruto sudah melakukan apa sehingga wanita itu berterimah kasih kepadanya... Naruto dilanda kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu, sapi?"

Kendutan kecil muncul di kening putih halus wanita itu mendengar Naruto memanggilnya - _Sapi-_. _"_ Cih... Siapa yang kau panggil sapi, Pirang?!"

"Ibumu?... Nenekmu?... Atau adikmu?... Siapa yaa?" Naruto malah mempermainkan wanita itu.

Wajah garang langsung terpampang jelas di wajah wanita itu. "Grrrr... Akan kubunuh kau dan mengambil semua bayaran Quest ini!"

Naruto akhirnya paham. Ternyata wanita di depannya berniat memanfaatkan hasil kerjanya yang sudah memusnahkan rombongan bandit tadi. Bibir Naruto membentuk seringai. Ujung pedang yang dipegang Naruto diarahkan ke wanita.

"Memangnya siapa kau, sapi?... Membunuhku?... Jangan bercanda?... Tampang pelacur sepertimu mana bisa membunuh!"

Wanita itu mengepal tangan kanannya hingga memutih. Wajahnya mulai memerah akibat dikompori oleh Naruto.

"Aku Karen Lilica!... _Seirei no Madōshi_ dari Guild Blue Pegasus... Dan hari ini merupakan hari terakhir kau menghirup udara!"

"Ohh... Sepertinya kau sudah bosan memperlihatkan wajah pelacurmu di muka bumi ini!... Baiklah kalau itu maumu!"

Dan tepat setelah mengatakan hal tadi. Naruto langsung berlari ke Karen yang sudah bersiap mengeluarkan salah satu Roh-nya untuk melawan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **[TrouBlesome Cut!]**

* * *

Yoooo~~ '-')/ ... Bertemu lagi dengan Author Newbie yang pemalas ini di Fic Gaje-nya. Tanpa basa-basi ... Saya sedikit memberi gambaran tentang Naruto.

Masalah sifat... Saya sengaja membuatnya menjadi kurang ajar, lumayan OOC 'kan?... Itu karena pelatihannya bersama Seraph selama beberapa tahun yang serasa seperti neraka menjadikan Naruto berkepribadian kasar dan kurang ajar... Tapi Naruto punya sedikit sisi baik kok, karena Seraph tidak hanya melatihnya namun juga memberinya pelajaran hidup untuk saling membantu walaupun Naruto tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal ini.

Oh iya... Disini Naruto bukan seorang Uzumaki... Melainkan Naruto saja :v Lolz ... Tpi karena Seraph merupakan ibu angkatnya, jadi ia diberikan Nama : Naruto Seraphim yang mempunyai arti Pusaran yang mengandung kelebihan panas atau dalam arti di Fic ini... Kelewat Kurang Ajar.

Bedakan ... Seraph [Surgawi] ... Seraphim [Kelebihan Panas]... Arti kedua nama itu saya ambil dari Wikipedia dn sedikit saya ubah terutama untuk Naruto :v :v

.

.

 _ **Aho-Kazeryū no Kagizume**_ _= Dumbass Wind Dragon's Claw_

 _ **Aho-Kazeryū no Hōkō**_ _= Dumbass Wind Dragon's Roar_

 _ **Kaze no Metsuryū Mahō**_ _= Wind Dragon Slayer Magic_

 _ **Madōshi**_ _= Mage/Wizard_

 _ **Seirei no Madōshi**_ _= Calestial Spirit Mage_

.

.

Balasan Review :

Razor137 : Nih udah saya Update... Walopun kelamaan, Hehehe :v Lolz

Faisal akasaki : Gabung kok ... Tpi masih lama :v :v

Ryoko : Haha ... Itu temen yng bantuin buat nih Fic, tpi krn suka ilang dn muncul secara mendadak, makanya ane panggil dia mahluk gaib ... Wokey ... '-')/

Cah uzumaki : Maaf yee ... Ane tambah Fic lgi... Tpi yng laen udah saya Up kok... Sarannya akan saya pikirkan.

fumoruki : Makasih ... Masalah Pair nanti saya pikirkan NaruErza kok '-')/

scarlet witch : Makasih ... Saya usahain gak hiatus kok '-')

Baka seraph : Oii Naruto nih si Baka-Seraph :v :v [Mane Akarkayuu Kamvret?] ... Update-nya gak nentu, apalagi urusan di Real Life saya lumayan sibuk [Kuliahan -_-] ... Tpi ane janji gak bakalan Diskon kok :v :v

Guest : Wokey ... '-')/ ... dan makasih jempolnya ... Khekeke :v :v

Rastafara/fullbuste/abyan : Wokey ... '-')/

.

.

.

Oke... Mungkin itu saja yang perlu saya sampaikan... Saya mengucapkan Terima Kasih telah Menunggu... Fav... Follow... Me-Review... Ataupun sekedar membaca Fic ini.

Terakhir... Jangan lupa meninggalkan komentar mengenai Chapter ini... Baik itu Saran, Tanggapan, Apresiasi atau... Flame?

Tulis semuanya pada Kotak Review dan akan saya tampung menjadi satu dan membalasnya...

.

 **RootWood Out! ... Mau Tidur Cantik dulu :v :v !**


	3. Arc I - Naruto vs Karen

**RootWood In!**

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan Fairy Tail ataupun unsur dari Anime/Manga lain yang muncul dalam Fic ini. Saya hanya meminjam apa yang diperlukan untuk membuat Fic ini.

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Romance [Maybe], Humor [Garing], Etc.

Rate : M untuk Bahasa dan Storyline

Pairing : Akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

Warning : Semi-AU, Typo[s], Miss-Typo[s], Bahasa Gado-Gado, Mainstream [Mungkin], OOC , DLL.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Wind Dragon Slayer**

 **Arc I :** I'm Naruto

 **Chapter 2 :** Naruto vs Karen! ... [Penyihir Pembunuh Naga vs Penyihir Arwah]

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hee... Apa kau bercanda bocah keparat?" Karen menyeringai iblis. Tapi bagi Naruto, seringai hanya sebuah makan siang belaka. Toh, hampir setiap hari dia selalu mendapatkan seringai yang lebih menangkutkan dari Seraph.

"Entahlah!"

Saat jarak Naruto hanya berkisar 10 meter dari Karen. Dia menghentakkan kaki kanan hingga menciptakan retakan kecil. Tubuh setinggi 153 cm itu pun menerjang Karen dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan kaki kanan siap menghantam kepala pirang si penyihir Blue Pegasus.

Karen segera menunduk menghindari kaki kanan Naruto. Setelah itu, dia langsung mengucapkan mantra sihir sambil mengankat tangan kanan yang memegang sebuah kunci emas.

"Gerbang domba, aku buka kau!" Dan tepat setelah itu, Karen menghentakkan kunci emas itu pada permukaan tanah.

"[Aries]"

Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul pada permukaan tanah disertai suara domba yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, seorang gadis bersurai pink halus dan terdapt tanduk melingkar, mengenakan pakaian serta wool berwarna putih muncul.

"Anoo... Maaf, apa Karen-sama memanggilku?!" Dengan gaya malu-malu sang gadis arwah bertanya kepada sang majikan.

Naruto mendarat agak membungkuk. Lalu dengan tampang bingung, ia memandangi sang gadis arwah. "Apa itu?... Kambing apa manusia?"

"Cih, beraninya kau menghina arwah milikku bocah!" Karen mengumpat kesal lalu menunjuk lurus Naruto. "Aries, hukum dia!"

Mendengar perintah dari sang majikan. Aries langsung menerjang Naruto dengan serangan bertubi-tubi sambil bergumam 'Maaf' beberapa kali, membuat Naruto kesal sendiri karena setiap mendengar Aries meminta maaf, ia selalu kehilangan fokus dan hampir terkena serangan Aries.

Jangan nilai Aries dari sampulnya saja. Gadis arwah ini memang pemalu, tapi kemampuan skill [Hand-to-hand combat] miliknya sudah ditingkat sangat baik. Itulah yang membuat Naruto sedikit kewalahan.

"Apa-apaan gadis kambing ini... Menyerang sambil meminta maaf." Naruto melompat menjauh. Setelah mendarat, Katana yang dia pegang, bilahnya diputar balikkan. Sejenak, dia memandangi Karen yang terlihat menyeringai sadis.

'Cih, Wanita sialan!'

"[Ūru Bomu]"

Aries tiba-tiba bergumam pelan dengan tangan kanan terarah ke Naruto. Wool merah muda dalam jumlah banyak pun tiba-tiba muncul di sekitar anak itu. Keheranan, itulah yang melanda Naruto. Dia belum mengenal benda yang mengelilinya, tidak mau terkena masalah jika menyentuh wol-wol itu, dia hendak melompat menjauh. Akan tetapi,

"Sial!"

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba disergap wol-wol milik Aries. Mata Naruto pun terpejam menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia malah merasa nyaman dengan wol-wol di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Uaaahhh... Nyamannya!" Naruto tiba-tiba berkata antusias dan langsung tertidur dengan wol menyelubungi tubuhnya.

Aries tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dimana salah satu sihirnya sudah bekerja. Dia langsung menerjang dan melakukan tendangan memutar yang mengenai kepala pirang Naruto.

"Gomennasai!"

Duaag!

Anak bersurai pirang itu pun terpental dan terseret beberapa meter hingga menghantam sebuah pohon besar. Dalam keadaan duduk bersandara pada batang pohon. Tatapan tajam mengintimidasi langsung keluar yang ditujukan untuk Aries dan Karen.

"Keparat kau gadis kambing!... Kau mengganggu santaiku dengan wol tadi tau!"

"Gomennasai~Gomennasai~Gomennasai!" Aries membungkuk-bungkukkan badan beberapa kali ke Naruto.

"Haaa?" Tatapan mengintimidasi Naruto menghilang tergantikan tatapan heran. Mana ada orang yang meminta maaf ke lawannya sesudah melancarkan serangan. Aneh! Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh!" Karen tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah cambuk. "Kenapa kau malah meminta maaf?!" Tanpa merasa kasihan, dia langsung mencambukkan pantat Aries untuk memberikan pelajaran.

"Cih!" Decihan ketidak sukaan keluar dari mulut Naruto, dia mulai berdiri dan kembali menatap tajam, namun kali ini untuk Karen seorang saja. Walaupun Naruto mempunyai sifat kurang ajar dan tidak peduli pada orang lain. Tapi melihat Aries diperlakukan seperti itu, membuat hati kecil sebagai seorang anak-anak yang diajarkan cara hidup dan tata krama marah bukan main.

Itu semua karena Seraph!.

Semua hal yang sudah diajarkan kadal putih itu tertanam dalam-dalam pada Naruto.

Dia sudah pernah diperlakukan seperti Aries oleh Seraph hanya karena membentak ataupun mengejek sang naga angin. Tapi dalam kasus Aries berbeda, dimanakah salah sang gadis arwah jika meminta maaf? Bukannya jika meminta maaf, itu berarti menyesal sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi, bagi Naruto. Aries tidak salah apapun kepada Karen karena memang diperintahkan untuk menyerang Naruto.

 _'Tidak peduli seberapa nakal, kurang ajar atau sebagainya... Kau pasti akan kupukul. Tapi, ingat... Semua itu kulakukan hanya karena aku menyayangimu, anakku_!'

Satu dari sekian banyak perkataan Seraph tiba-tiba tergiang di kepala Naruto. Membuat sang anak memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap Karen...

"Well, seperti aku sudah punya alasan yang tepat..." Naruto mengeratkan pegangan pada gagang Katana di tangan kanan. "... Untuk membutmu menyesal, wanita sialan!"

Karen tiba-tiba tertawa keras atas pernyataan Naruto barusan. "Hahahaha... Alasan? Menyesal?... Dasa bocah bodoh!"

Dalam kecepatan tinggi, Naruto langsung berlari menuju Karen. "Aku memang tidak peduli dengan siapapun kecuali diriku sendiri..." Dia melompat tinggi ke atas melewati Aries menuju Karena. "... Tapi karena perkataan Kaa-san yang tiba-tiba muncul, membuatku ingin sekali menjedorkan kepalamu pada permukaan tanah, Jalang!" Naruto memutar tubuh di atas udara. Perlahan arus angin mulai menyelimuti kaki kanan Naruto.

"[Aho- Fūryu no Kagizume]"

Hembusan angin melengkung tercipta dari ayunan kaki Naruto. Karen melebarkan mata melihat serangan Naruto yang mengarah ke dirinya.

"Aries!"

"B-Baik... Ojou-sama!" Aries merespon agak keras dan segera menciptakan wol merah muda dalam jumlah banyak di kedua lengan.

"[Ūru Heki]"

Aries melempar wol-wol di tangan menuju Karen. Sebuah dinding wol merah muda pun terbentuk tepat di atas kepala Karen dan untuk melindungi tubuh wanita pirang itu dari serangan Naruto.

Di udara, Naruto sedikit melihat Aries. "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau malah melindungi wanita jalang ini?!" Tanyanya pada Aries yang tidak habis pikir kenapa Aries masih mau melindungi penyihir tidak tau terima kasih dibawahnya.

"D-Dia adalah masterku!" Dan jawaban dari Aries membuat Naruto malah semakin kesal.

"Tapi, itu percuma saja karena..." Karen tiba-tiba melebarkan mata syok melihat dinding wol Aries ditembus oleh serangan Naruto. "... Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan angin kecuali penciptanya sendiri!"

Duaarrr!

Karen pun terpental jauh terkena hembusan angin melengkung milik Naruto. Pakaian seksi miliknya pun dipenuhi debu kotor, persentase kecantikan turun drastis membuat perempatan tanda marah muncul di keningnya.

"Aries!... Cepat hukum dia, kalau tidak, kaulah yang kuhukum!"

"B-Baik, Ojou-sama!" Aries langsung melompat ke Naruto yang masih melayang di atas dinding wol miliknya. Dia hendak menyerang Naruto dengan wol-wol yang membuat lawan merasa aman agar memudahkan pertarungan. Tapi,

"[Aho- Fūryu no Zangeki]"

Naruto menggunakan dinding wol milik Aries sebagai batu loncatan menuju arwah spesies [?] domba itu. Saat berada sudah berada tepat di depan sang lawan, tangan Naruto diselimuti hembusan angin lalu memukul tubuh Aries hingga terpental menuju permukaan tanah.

"Kyaaahhh~~!"

Aries berteriak dengan suara feminim yang mampu membuat nafsu bejat para pria meningkat drastis. Untungnya Naruto tidak pernah diajari hal-hal mesum dari Seraph, sehingga tidak ada respon kecuali seringai kecil yang muncul karena berhasil mendaratkan pukulan pada tubuh Aries. Ya, walaupun ada juga sedikit rasa bersalah karena memukul gadis arwah yang sebenarnya hanya pion yang dimanfaatkan dalam pertarungan oleh Karen.

Jangan salah, walaupun fisiknya masih terlihat seperti anak-anak. Namun sifat Naruto bisa dibilang sudah setara dengan seorang remaja. Itu semua berkat Seraph. Tapi sayangnya, sifat kurang ajarnya membuat semua itu hanya muncul sesekali apabila benar-benar sudah waktunya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Naruto tiba-tiba mengerjit heran melihat tubuh Aries mulai bercahaya. Takut ada serangan besar dari Aries, Naruto memaksa tubuhnya agar segera turun ke permukaan tanah agak jauh dari Aries. "Sial!" Dia segera memasang kuda-kuda bertahan karena tubuh Aries semakin bercahaya terang.

"Aree? Kemana perginya gadis kambing itu?" Kuda-kuda bertahan Naruto sedikit dikendurkan ketika Aries tiba-tiba menghilang. Ternyata tubuh Aries tadi bercahaya karena sudah waktunya kembali ke dunia tempat tinggal para arwah.

Naruto memutar tubuh 180 derajat dan kini di depannya, Karen berdiri dengan tatapan marah karena Aries sudah kembali. "Nah, sekarang tinggal kau jalang!" Tanpa menunggu lama karena tidak ingin Karen mengeluarkan arwah yang lain, dia segera melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Gerbang singa, aku buk-"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan, jalang!"

Naruto kini melayang tepat di depan Karen dengan posisi miring siap menghunus Katana yang sedari tadi dipegang. Dalam hitungan detik, Naruto langsung menebaskan Katana itu secara vertikal.

Sreekkk!

Untung saja Karen berhasil melompat kebelakang sebelum Katana Naruto menebas tubuhnya. Tapi sayangnya, aksesoris berupa topi biru yang dikenakan terkena ujung Katana sehingga menciptakan sobekan di bagian depan.

Karen mendongak ke atas dan melihat sobekan besar pada topinya. "Bocah keparat!... Kau merusak topi 500 ribu jewel milikku!"

"Sama-sama!" Entah nyambung atau tidak, Naruto membalas acuh tak acuh umpatan Karen. "Tapi, aku belum puas jalang!... Bersiaplah!" Tanpa member kesempatan Karen membuka gerbang singa. Dengan bantuan kaki kanan yang dihentakkan kuat-kuat hingga menciptakan retakan kecil pada permukaan tanah. Naruto kembali melesat ke wanita itu.

"Terbukala-..."

Duag!

"...-uhukk!"

Kaki kiri Naruto tiba-tiba menghantam keras perut Karen, menciptakan bunyi tubrukan yang cukup keras. Punggung Karen terdorong kebelakang, mulutnya memuntahkan air liur lumayan banyak dan wajahnya terlihat meringis kesakitan. Tapi Karen belum putus asa, dia masih mencoba membuka gerbang singa untuk memanggil pemimpin ke-12 arwah bintang.

"Aku sudah tau kau tetap akan melakukan itu, jalang!"

Naruto menarik kaki kiri dari perut Karen. Setelahnya, Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi berjongkok di depan Karen. Tangan kanannya lalu digunakan sebagai tumpuan. Sedangkan kaki kirinya terangkat ke atas.

"Sialan!"

Karen mengumpat kesal ketika tapak kaki Naruto menghantam lengan kanannya hingga membuat kunci emas yang dipegang terlempar ke atas. "Bocah keparat!" Karen menunduk kebawah dan mendapati, Naruto menyeringai layaknya seorang iblis pencabut nyawa.

"Gihihi... Sekarang waktunya penyiksaan!" Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanan ke leher lalu mengacungkan ibu jari. Dengan gerakan pelan, ibu jari Naruto bergerak dari kiri ke kanan seperti menggorok lehernya sendiri.

Karen menelan ludah agak kasar. 'Bocah macam apa dia? Masih muda tapi sudah bisa membuatku merinding ketakutan seperti ini.'

Naruto segera menurunkan kaki kirinya, lalu dengan gerakan cukup cepat, dia melakukan tendangan rendah dengan memutar tubuhnya. Karen menyadari hal tersebut, dia segera mengankat kaki kanannya lalu menendang wajah Naruto.

Duag! Duag!

Secara bersamaan, serangan kedua penyihir itu mengenai lawan mereka masing-masing. High Hell yang digunakan Karen menghantam wajah Naruto. Tapi, kaki kirinya berhasil disapu oleh kaki kanan Naruto.

Sreeet!

Naruto terseret beberapa meter kebelakang dengan posisi masih berjongkok, tapi mulutnya tidak tinggal diam. Terlihat udara di sekitar tubuh Naruto mulai terhisap masuk ke dalam mulut. Setelah berhenti terseret, kedua sisi pipi Naruto tiba-tiba menggembung siap mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"[Aho- Fūryu no Hōkō]"

Semburan ledakan angin menyerupai terowongan yang terbentuk dari angin berintensitas normal yang mempunyai sifat menyayat dan menghempaskan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dalam keadaan berbaring menyamping, Karen melebarkan mata syok melihat serangan yang mengarah ke dia.

Sepersekian detik kemudian,

'Sial!' Penyihir Arwah itu membatin pasrah menerima nasibnya.

Duaarr!

"Gyaaaahh~~~!"

Ledakan disertai teriakan kesakitan menggema ketika salah satu dari tehnik [Kaze no Metsuryū Mahō] Naruto menghantam Karen. Tubuh dia pun terpental keluar dari kepulan debu menuju ke atas.

"Masih belum..." Naruto bergumam pelan, dia segera berlari menyusul Karen yang terpental. Masih ada yang belum dia lakukan.

Dalam keadaan terluka parah, Karen mengarahkan direksi pandangannya ke Naruto yang tiba-tiba melompat menyusul dirinya di udara. "KAU MAU APA, BOCAH?!" Dia murka, karena tidak habis pikir kenapa Naruto masih mengejarnya padahal, jika dilihat dari kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Dia sudah kalah telak!.

"Mau menjedorkan kepalamu ke tanah, jalang!"

Duag!

Tanpa ada rasa kasihan pada Karen. Naruto menghantamkan tumit kanannya pada payudara besar Karen hingga mengirim gadis itu ke permukaan tanah. Dan akhirnya Karen pun merasakan apa yang di bilang –mencium tanah air beta- dengan keras hingga menciptakan ledakan kecil dan kepulan debu pekat.

Naruto mendarat ke samping Karen yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri akibat dari benturan keras yang terjadi antara kepala dan permukaan tanah.

Naruto melirik bilah katana yang tadi digunakan dan terlihat sebuah retakan kecil di sana. "Haaa..." Desahan kecil keluar dari mulutnya dan langsung membuang katana itu. "Aku butuh Katana baru, melelahkan juga jika bertarung terus memakai sihir Dragon Slayer!" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil menggaruk malam surai pirangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo~~ Pak tua bangkotan!" Sapa Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan kanan ketika memasuki gedung pemerintahan kota Shirotsume.

Perempatan kecil tercetak di kening keriputan sang pemimpin kota itu. Dirinya benar-benar direndahkan oleh Naruto. Apalagi jika Naruto sudah berada di sini, itu berarti para bandit-bandit itu berhasil dikalahkan. Sebaiknya pemimpin kota ini berdoa agar dana untuk kotanya tidak dikuras oleh Naruto.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya pada Naruto dengan nada ketidaksukaan yang terdengar jelas.

Alis sebelah kiri Naruto terangkat. "Apanya yang 'bagaimana' itu, pak tua bangkotan?"

"Bandit-banditnya... Dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, bocah keparat!"

Amarah sang walikota semakin memuncak ketika melihat Naruto malah mengupil di depan meja kerja miliknya. "Oh itu, bilang kek dari tadi pak tua bangkotan..." Naruto menarik keluar jari kelinking dari lubang hidung. Emas hasil ngupil yang ditemukan Naruto ditaruh pada permukaan meja. "... Tenang saja, mereka sudah terbang kelangit."

"Brengsek... Cepat pungut kotoran hidungmu itu, bocah keparat!" Perintah sang walikota sambil menunjuk emas Naruto pada permukaan mejanya, wajah pria itu terlihat menampakkan ekspresi jijik.

"Oy~Oy... Itu emas asli tau... Jadi untuk apa dibersihkan, bukannya kau suka emas?!"

"Emas asli gundulmu, bocah keparat!... Cepat bersihkan, kalau tidak aku tidak akan membayarmu sepeser-pun."

Mendengar ancaman dari sang walikota, Naruto segera mengambil emas tadi lalu membuang ke suatu tempat karena takut tidak mendapatkan bayaran. Dan mendengar kata membayar, seringai licik disungging Naruto. Entah apa lagi yang dipikirkan oleh anak ini hingga menyungging seringai licik tadi.

"Oh iya, tadi aku mendapatkan pesan dari wanita yang kau kirim. Katanya dia malas datang kesini dan menyuruhku mengambil dan membawakan bayaran untunya ke dia."

"Bayaran apa maksudmu, bocah?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh pak tua bangkotan... Kami berdua yang menyelesaikan tugas ini. Jadi kami sama-sama mendapatkan bayaran dan aku tidak terima pemotong sedikit pun!" Seketika mata Naruto memicing tajam membuat sang walikota menelan ludah agak kasar.

"B-Baiklah..." Sang walikota menganggukan kepala pelan lalu menunduk dan mengambil 150.000 jewel dari laci meja. "... Ini dia!" Setelahnya, jewel yang tadi diambil. Di taruh di atas meja.

Naruto kembali menyeringai dan langsung mengggasak 150.000 jewel di atas meja itu. "Arigatou!" Ucapnya lalu melanggang keluar bangunan pemerintahan kota Shirotsume. Dan tidak lupa di pintu masuk, Naruto kembali mengirim deathglare ke dua penjaga pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto sudah memiliki katana sendiri. Dia membelinya di kota sebelah utara Shirotsume. Katana itu memiliki bilah tipis berwarna putih menkilat, gagangnya terdapat motif sihir aneh yang membuat Naruto tertarik membelinya walalupun harganya sedikit mahal. Sekitar 75.000 jewel. Sementara sisa pembelian Katana itu, Naruto pergunakan untuk membeli perbekalan.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di sebuah area pegunungan di arah timur laut kota Shirotsume. Entah apa yang menarik Naruto untuk memilih rute berbahaya ini. Mungkin insting petualang miliknya tertarik pada sesuatu di area ini. Mungkin juga karena pegunungan ini memiliki arus angin yang enak membuat dia memilih rute ini. Toh, dia memiliki sihir Dragon Slayer tipe angin. Karena dengan adanya sihir itu, dia bisa makan gratis tapi tidak kenyang.

Itulah yang dinamakan makan angin.

Beberapa jam berjalan. Naruto akhirnya tiba di sebuah hutan kecil yang terdapat sebuah sungai beraliran air yang sangat jernih. Sampai-sampai dasar sungai itu bisa terlihat dengan mata telanjang. Dia berhenti sejenak dan mengambil air sungai itu dengan menadahkan kedua tangan.

"Huaaaa... Segarnya!"

"Siapa disana?" Suara seseorang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah samping kiri Naruto. Anak bersurai pirang ini segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

Sesosok pria muda bersurai hitam gelap pendek. Iris hitam segelap rambut pria itu menatap lembut Naruto. Pakaian yang dikenakannya terlihat basah karena baru saja berendam di sungai.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pria itu berdiri dan memberi isyarat ke Naruto agar menjauh karena takut terjadi apa-apa pada anak bersurai pirang itu. "Pergilah dari sini nak, berbahaya untukmu yang baru anak-anak bermain di hutan ini."

"Haaa?" Naruto ikut berdiri dan menatap pria itu dengan alis terangkat. "Memangnya ini hutanmu? Seenaknya menyuruh orang pergi."

Pria itu tersenyum lembut. "Ini memang bukan hutanku, tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi... Hutan ini berbahaya!"

"Berbahaya atau tidak, terserah aku mau kesini apa tidak, Dasar Bodoh!"

"B-Bukan cuma itu yang berbahaya, nak..." Pria itu mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang. Naruto yang merasa bingung dengan perilakunya malah mengambil langkah maju untuk mendekat. "... Me-Menjauhlah dariku..."

"Naruto!"

Naruto sedikit tersentak. Bagaiaman pria ini bisa tau namanya? Bukannya ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka?... "T-Tunggu dulu! Kau mengenalku, pria aneh?"

"Jika kenal, mungkin tidak! Tapi aku tau siapa kau, Naruto... Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan bocah pirang kurang ajar yang sering membuat keributan jika berada di kota... Bocah yang bisa menggunakan sihir angin yang mampu menerbangkan lawan-lawannya... Kau itu sedikit terkenal Naruto."

"Heee... Aku tidak menyangka aku seterkenal itu?" Sekarang Naruto malah memasang pose berpikir. Ia menerawang jauh beberapa ingatannya ketika membuat onar di kota pertama yang didatanginya.

Setelah pulih dari lamuannya. Tiba-tiba sensasi aneh muncul dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut hebat. "Arrrggghhhhhh!" Dia pun meraung kesakitan sambil memegang kedua sisi kepala pirangnya.

Deg!

Sensasi aneh itu semakin menggila. Membuat kepala Naruto semakin sakit bukan main. Sekarang giliran dadanya yang terasa sesak. "Arrggghhhhhhhh!"

Bruk!

Naruto seketika berlutut di depan pria itu. Sorot matanya menampakkan kesakitan luar biasa. Dada dan kepalanya serasa dihantam sihir pemusnah massal. "K-Kau... Penyihir 'kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada serak. Pria di depannya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Br-Brengsek, kau jangan berbohong!" Naruto meraung kesakitan memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia menarik keluar Katana dari sarung yang bergantung di pinggul sebelah kirinya.

"T-Tunggu dulu! Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" Pria itu kembali mengambil langkah mundur saat Naruto mengacungkan ujung Katana ke dirinya.

"K-Kau akan kubunuh, keparat!" Mengabaikan rasa sakit di dada dan kepalanya, Naruto langsung menerjang pria itu dengan Katana yang siap dihunuskan kapan saja.

.

.

"Karena menyerangku dengan sihir aneh menyakitkan ini!" Ujar Naruto penuh kemarahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

 **[TrouBlesome Cut]**

Yoo~~ ... '-')/

Maaf agak kelamaan meng-Update Fic yang satu dan Fic-Ficku yang lain. Ya, beberapa dari kalian pasti sudah tau asalannya kan?

Oke kembali ke Fic... Siapakah pria yang bertemu dengan Naruto di hutan dan apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Naruto sehingga dada dan kepalanya terasa sakit?

Masalah Pair, Nanti akan muncul sendiri kok, tapi bukan sekarang. Tunggu Naruto remaja dulu, baru saya kasih lihat pairnya. Trus malah Guild, Naruto juga tetap akan bergabung dangn sebuah Guild. Mungkin di Chapter berikutnya Naruto akan masuk sebuah Guild.

.

 **AN : Cukup Penting dan luangkanlah waktu untuk membacanya.**

Beberapa hari yang lalu Author **Hyosuke Ryukishi/Nero BlackVeil** meminta tolong ke saya untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa menggantikan dia nulis di Akun **Nero BlackVeil** karena gak sanggup harus ganti-ganti Akun. Jika ada yang berminat, silahkan PM dia atau hubungi langsung lewat Pesbuk.

.

.

Oke... Mungkin itu saja yang perlu saya sampaikan... Saya mengucapkan Terima Kasih telah Menunggu... Fav... Follow... Me-Review... Ataupun sekedar membaca Fic ini.

Terakhir... Jangan lupa meninggalkan komentar mengenai Chapter ini... Baik itu Pertanyaan, Saran, Kritikan, Tanggapan, Apresiasi atau... Flame?

Tulis semuanya pada Kotak Review.

.

.

" _Setelah membaca Fic ini, puas atau tidak… Kami tetap pusing tujuh keliling!_ "

- **Root Wood** and **Stark Fullbaster 012.**

.

.

 **Root Wood Out! ...** Mau Tidur Cantik sama Dedek Wendy dulu! '-')/


	4. The Black Wizard: Zeref Dragneel!

Wind Dragon Slayer

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan Fairy Tail.

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Etc.

Rate : M

Pairing : Akan muncul dengan sendirinya!

Warning : Semi-AU, Typo's, Miss-Typo's, Bahasa Gado-Gado, OOC, Adult-Theme, Strong!Naruto, Bastard!Naruto, DLL.

* * *

 **Author Note :** Saya hanya meminjam karakter ataupun unsur dari Naruto dan Fairy Tail . . . . Jadi, maklum saja jika tidak ada kesamaan dari karakter atau unsur lain yang ane ambil. Baik sedikit maupun banyak.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Arc I - I'am Naruto!

Chapter 3 - The Black Wizard : Zeref Dragneel!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kumohon, menjauhlah dariku Naruto!" pinta penyihir berambut hitam yang membuat Naruto sakit kepala, "A-Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu!"

Dengan mata kiri tertutup rapat dan mulut meringis kesakitan Naruto menatap pria itu, "Kau bilang tidak ingin membunuhku, tapi kau malah membuatku sakit kepala . . . . Apa sebenarnya maumu brengsek?!" ia melayangkan pertanyaan dengan yang diakhiri umpatan kasar.

Pria itu tersenyum lembut membuat Naruto menjadi keheranan, 'Dia malah tersenyum? Dasar orang aneh!' sedetik kemudian, sakit di kepala Naruto mulai mereda.

"Sepertinya kau mengalami masa lalu yang buruk sehingga sifatmu menjadi kurang ajar." kata pria itu pelan tanpa menatap langsung wajah Naruto karena lagi-lagi menundukan kepala.

"Dan sekarang kau berbicara seolah tau siapa aku dan masa laluku," perlahan Naruto mulai menegakkan tubuhnya karena sakit kepalanya mulai mereda, "Kau adalah orang aneh pertama yang kutemui." kata Naruto, sudah dalam keadaan tegap tiang bendera dan siap menerjang pria itu kapan saja dia mau.

"Seberapa kuat pun kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku," kata pria itu tau kalau Naruto ingin menyerang dirinya kemudian menyungging senyum penuh akan rasa sakit dan kesepian yang mendalam,

"Karena aku abadi!"

"Abadi?" Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa keras mendengar ucapan dari pria itu yang menurutnya tengah mengada-ngada agar dirinya takut, "Kau kira dengan mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu aku akan kabur?"

"Ya, itulah yang kuinginkan."

"Pfffffttttt, . . . . Bwahahahahahahahahaha~~" kini giliran perut Naruto yang kesakitan karena terlalu memaksakan diri tertawa, pria di depannya benar-benar pandai melawak, Naruto menghentikan tawa-nya sejenak lalu menatap pria yang katanya abadi itu, "Terima kasih telah menghiburku setelah mengalami hari yang buruk, orang aneh."

"Dan sebagai rasa terima kasihku," tanpa diduga-duga oleh pria itu, Naruto tiba-tiba melesat dan melancarkan sebuah pukulan, "Akan kubuat kau mencium tanah!"

Pipi kiri pria itu pun terkena telak pukulan keras tangan kanan Naruto membuatnya terlempar cukup jauh ke samping kanan melewati sungai. Dalam keadaan melayang di udara, pria itu tersenyum tipis lalu menggerakkan mulutnya secara pelan menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto kembali dibuat keheranan sekaligus naik pitam.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berbicara seolah kau tau semua tentang diriku!" Naruto melebarkan kaki dan memposisikan kedua tangan di depan mulut membentuk sebuah terowongan kecil, "Makan ini brengsek!"

[Aho- Fūryu no Hōkō]

Sebuah semburan ledakan angin yang membentuk pusaran dimuntahkan Naruto, menyapu bersih semua yang dilewati termasuk pria yang belum sempat mendarat pada permukaan tanah berhias hamparan rumput di seberang sungai.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau masih mau membual tentang abadi setelah disapu angin-ku?" Naruto tersenyum meremehkan ketika serangannya mulai mereda, menciptakan jejak besar pada permukaan tanah sepanjang 20 meter, "Sepertinya aku berlebihan." Naruto dilanda sweatdrop ketika melihat efek dari serangan sihir yang diajarkan oleh Seraph, Sang Kazeryū.

"Dragon Slayer 'kah?" seketika Naruto melebarkan mata terkejut, walau jarak keduanya terlampau cukup jauh namun Naruto masih mampu mendengarnya dengan karena salah satu kemampuan dari seorang Dragon Slayer yang memiliki indra pendengaran di atas rata-rata manusia biasa,

'Mustahil!' mata Naruto semakin melebar tatkala siluet dari pria yang dia serang perlahan menampakkan diri tanpa luka sedikit pun kecuali pakaian yang dipenuhi debu, 'Apa mungkin dia pengguna sihir yang mampu menetralkan sihir lain?' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara pria itu melakukan hal yang menurutnya sedikit diluar akal pikirannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pengguna dari salah satu Lost Magic." kata pria itu yang kini sudah berjarak 10 meter dari Naruto, hanya dibatasi oleh sungai dangkal.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak untuk menghilang efek keterkejutannya melihat pria itu tidak mengalami luka apapun atas serangan raungan naga angin miliknya, "Berhenti bicara tidak jelas seperti itu!" Naruto membungkukkan badan beberapa derajat, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat menuju lawannya.

"Jika memang kau ingin bertarung, mari kita bertarung secara jantan! Tidak banyak bicara namun banyak bertindak sampai berdarah-darah."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin_" Naruto tiba-tiba melompat ke depan, mengeliminasi jarak yang membuat si pria menghentikan perkataannya.

"Persetan dengan kau tidak ingin bertarung!" teriak Naruto saat sudah berada di depan pria itu dalam keadaan melayang dan siap melancarkan sebuah serangan dengan tangan kanan dialiri hembusan tipis.

[Aho- Fūryu no Zangeki]

Lagi-lagi, pria itu harus menerima serangan dadakan dari Naruto, di tempat yang sama yaitu pipi kiri, Naruto mengarahkan serangan tangan kanan yang dialiri angin tipis sehingga menciptakan sebuah efek cakaran seekor naga membuat pria itu terlempar ke kanan namun bisa memperbaiki posisi tubuh ketika melayang dan mendarat dengan mulus tidak jauh dari Naruto.

"Kau sudah membuatku sakit kepala, berbicara seolah mengenal dekat diriku," Naruto mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya menuju pinggul kiri temapat katana yang menjadi senjata-nya untuk bertarung selain sihir Dragon Slayer tergantung rapi, Naruto meraih gagang hitam bermotif sihir aneh itu lalu secara pelan ditarik keluar katana-nya itu, memperlihat bilah mengkilat yang terkena sinar matahari, "Dua hal itu sudah cukup untuk kubuat wajahmu mencium tanah atau bilah katana-ku ini."

Wajah bersahabat dari pria itu yang sedari tadi terpasang kini menghilang, "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Naruto Seraphim!" pupil hitam si pria berganti menjadi merah gelap berhias cincin keemasan dan menatap tajam Naruto, "Jadi, aku minta maaf apabila benar-benar membunuhmu." ancam Zeref yang sebenarnya tidak ingin membunuh Naruto karena perjanjiannya dengan 6 ekor naga 400 tahun silam.

Seketika tubuh Naruto merinding merasakan tekanan kuat dari pria yang sekarang berbeda 180 derajat dari pertemuan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu, 'D-Dia?!' setetes keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis Naruto dan secara alami kedua kakinya mengambil satu langkah mundur, 'Tekanan kuat ini setara, ah tidak! Lebih kuat dari si Baka-Seraph!' batin Naruto, dia pernah sekali berbuat kesalahan fatal yang membuat ibu angkatnya marah besar sehingga mengeluarkan tekanan yang membuat Naruto tidak kuat untuk berdiri.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau brengsek?" teriak Naruto, menanyakan nama pria di depannya.

"Aku sama sepertimu,"

"Dragon Slayer sepertiku?" tanya Naruto lagi ketika mendengar ucapan dari pria itu.

Si pria menggeleng pelan, "Sama-sama seorang Madōshidan namaku adalah, . ." ekspresi wajah pria itu kembali berubah, ekspresi wajah yang terlihat mengancam, ". . Zeref."

Hembusan angin tiba-tiba menerpa wajah pria bernama Zeref itu, membuat poni rambut hitam miliknya menutupi mata kiri dan ekspresi mengancamnya, tidak ada yang terjadi dengan Naruto ketika mendengar nama Zeref atau penyihir-penyihir yang tersebar di kerajaan Fiore mengenalnya dengan sebutan penyihir hitam [Kuro Madōshi], andaikan saja Naruto mengetahui siapa Zeref yang sebenarnya, kemungkinan besar dia akan segera meninggalkan tempat itu demi keselamatannya.

"Oh, salam kenal Zeref si orang aneh banyak bicara!" kata Naruto dengan wajah ogah-ogahan merespon perkenalan dari Kuro Madōshi di depannya.

Zeref tidak merespon cibiran Naruto, ia malah membuka telapak tangan kiri, menciptakan sebuah bola hitam pekat seukuran bola basket dari kemampuan sihir sekaligus kutukannya, Ankhseram. Setelah ukuran dari bola itu dirasa cukup, Zeref langsung melemparkannya menuju Naruto.

"Sial!" Naruto langsung melompat ke kiri dengan tenaga minimum menghindari lemparkan bola hitam Zeref, 'Sihir macam apa itu?' setelah mendarat, Naruto menoleh ke samping kanan dan terkejut melihat bola hitam dari Zeref terus melaju dan menghancurkan apapun yang dilewati hingga tidak menyisahkan apapun.

'Orang ini bukan penyihir sembarangan,' Naruto mulai panik, tapi pemikiran bodoh - _Hantam dulu, masalah lain urusannya belakangan-_ membuat dia segera menggeleng pelan menghilangkan kepanikannya.

Tampaknya sebentar lagi Naruto akan menderita kekalahan pertama dan tidak menutup kemungkinan akan mati apabila Zeref benar-benar sudah kembali ke pribadi tidak peduli dengan kehidupan mahluk hidup.

Ketika mengembalikan pandangan ke Zeref, bola hitam kedua kembali terbang ke arah Naruto dan sekali melompat untuk menghindari, "Hanya itu yang kau punya?" tanya Naruto kepada Zeref.

Merasa diremehkan oleh mahluk mortal macam Naruto, Zeref malah tersenyum evil karena sisi tidak peduli dengan kehidupan mulai mengambil alih tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sekarang giliranku!" Naruto mulai berlari dan melompat ke depan melewati aliran sungai tidak terlalu lebar yang menjadi perantara dia dan Zeref, ketika sudah mendarat Naruto menambah kecepatan berlarinya dan siap-siap menghunuskan katana yang dipegang dengan dua tangan ketika Zeref sudah berjarak 3 meter di depannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku!"

"Kita lihat saja!" Naruto mulai melancarkan serangan, berbagai macam ayunan katana diarahkan menuju ke tubuh Zeref, namun tidak ada satu pun yang mengenai sasaran karena Zeref selalu saja dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Cih!" Naruto menghentakkan kedua kakinya yang membuat tanah yang dipijak retak dan sedikit memunculkan hembusan angin, saat melayang tepat di depan Zeref, Naruto mengembungkan pipi.

"Aho- Fūryu no Hō_ . . . . _Uhuk!" suara tubrukan keras terdengar sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan sihirnya, Zeref dengan cepat mencengkram leher Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya hingga membuat anak berambut pirang itu meringis kesakitan.

Tubuh Naruto mulai melemas, tangan kanannya melepas katana yang dia pegang hingga menancap pada permukaan tanah.

Cengkraman Zeref sedikit meleham, "Kena kau!" Naruto menyeringai, hembusan angin tipis mulai bermunculan di kaki kanan Naruto yang berniat menyerang bagian kiri tubuh Zeref yang menurutnya tanpa perlindungan karena tangan kiri pria itu tengah mengcengkram lehernya.

[Aho-Fūryu no Kagizume]

Naruto melancarkan serangannya dengan mengirim tendangan dialiri hembusan angin pada bagian rusuk kiri Zeref, namun serangan itu hanya memberi efek seperti terkena pukulan anak kecil pada Zeref yang hanya meringisi sejenak merasakan tendangan dari Naruto.

Setelah meringis, ekspresi wajah Zeref tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ketakutan, "Dia datang!" ia melepas leher Naruto lalu berkata, "Menjauh dariku Naruto!" iris merah darah berhias cincin emas-nya kembali berubah menjadi hitam kelam.

Dalam keadaan berlutut di depan Zeref, Naruto mendongak ke atas menatap keheranan wajah ketakutan dari sang Kuro Madōshi, "Apa maksudmu?" ia bertanya penasaran ke Zeref yang lagi-lagi menyuruhnya segera menjauh.

"Sudah jangan bertanya!" Zeref mengambil beberapa langkah mundur menjauh dari Naruto, "Sang predator benar-benar akan datang!" Naruto semakin penasaran sekaligus kesal dengan tingkah Zeref yang selalu berubah-ubah.

'Orang ini benar-benar aneh, . . sudah banyak bicara, sok kenal, plin-plan lagi,' Naruto mengambil katana-nya dan perlahan bangkit berdiri, "Apa lagi itu?" ia terkejut melihat sebuah gelombang hitam menyerupai asap mulai bermunculan di sekitar tubuh Zeref, mengambil semua kehidupan mahluk hidup yang masuk dalam radius gelombang hitam itu hingga mengering dan menghitam.

"Yabee!" Naruto mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang setelah menyadari kalau gelombang hitam dari Zeref yang semakin melebar dapat menyerap kehidupan mahluk hidup seperti yang baru saja ia saksikan, bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Naruto mengambil langkah mundur, ia juga melihat kalau gelombang itu tidak dapat dikendalikan oleh Zeref.

'Jadi itu yang membuat dia menyuruhku menjauh?!' Naruto akhirnya menyadari kenapa Zeref beberapa kali memerintahkannya menjauh, segera ia melakukan perintah dari Zeref, berbalik dan mulai berlari menjauh dari jangkauan gelombang hitam dari sihir efek kutukan Ankhseram yang diderita oleh Zeref.

Gelombang hitam Zeref semakin menggila, mengirim semua mahluk hidup yang dilewati menuju yang namanya kematian tanpa pandang bulu. Naruto yang sudah menjauh sekitar 15 meter di samping sebuah pohon besar meneguk kasar ludahnya melihat segitu mudahnya Zeref mengambil kehidupan, "K-Kekuatan macam apa itu?"

Tekanan menyerupai aura membunuh yang diumbar oleh seseorang dapat terasa sangat jelas di hutan kecil tempat pertarungan, Naruto yang dapat merasakan hal itu semakin takut, baru kali ini semenjak meninggalkan gua tempat tinggalnya bersama Seraph ia melihat hal mengerikan seperti sekarang.

"Shimatta!" Naruto memekik terkejut, gelombang hitam Zeref kembali meledak menambah daya lingkup yang hampir mencapai Naruto, "Benar-benar gawat!" ia segera berbalik dan berlari menjauh, menoleh kebelakang sejenak melihat keadaan pohon tempat dia tadi berdiri kini kering kerontang berwarna hitam.

Naruto mengembalikan pandangan ke depan dan menambah kecepatannya, insting tajamnya sebagai Dragon Slayer berteriak tatkala gelombang hitam Zeref sudah hampir mencapainya,

"Arrrrrrrggghhhhhhhh~~"

"Narutoooo!" Zeref berteriak kencang dari pusat gelombang hitam mendengar raungan kesakitan dari anak berambut pirang yang dia panggil.

Anak angkat dari sang Kazeryū termakan gelombang hitam kutukan Ankhseram, jatuh bertelungkup dan akhirnya hilang kesadaran di samping semak-semak yang mengering.

Namun sebuah kejadian aneh terjadi, Black Magic milik Zeref yang berada di sekitar Naruto terhisap masuk ke dalam wristband putih bermotif sisik Seraph yang dikenakan di lengan kanan anak berambut pirang itu tanpa diketahui oleh Zeref sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu,

Gelombang hitam Ankhseram akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya meninggalkan area kering tanpa kehidupuan sedikit pun berdiameter cukup luas sekitar 25 meter, pada bagian Zeref berlutut dengan raut wajah ketakutan melihat Naruto terbaring tidak sadarkan diri 20 meter di depannya,

"Maafkan aku Seraph," cairan bening mulai keluar dari kelopak mata Zeref, "Bukannya membantumu menjalankan rencana kalian berenam, aku malah merusaknya dengan membunuh salah satu dari enam anak yang kalian pilih, . . . . Naruto!" walau Zeref tidak terlalu peduli dengan tujuan ke-enam Naga lain karena ia hanya memiliki satu keinginan.

Keinginan untuk membuat salah satu dari enam anak yang terpilih untuk menjadi kuat . . . . Cukup untuk membunuhnya, anak itu adalah Natsu Dragneel adik dari Zeref sendiri.

Zeref bangkit dan berjalan menuju Naruto dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras di matanya, "N-Naruto," masih dengan cairan bening yang mengalir deras mata Zeref membulat terkejut, "M-Masih hidup?" ia masih bisa merasakan aliran sihir di dalam tubuh Naruto tidak menghilang.

'Begitu rupanya,' Zeref tersenyum tipis memperhatikan wristband Naruto yang berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat, "Kau melakukan hal sama dengan yang dilakukan Igneel untuk Natsu, . . . . Iya 'kan, Seraph?" Zeref mendongka ke langit, tersenyum lembut menatap awan-awan putih penghias langit biru yang sangat mirip dengan motif di tubuh Seraph, hal itu pun membuatnya larut dalam ingatan-nya saat pertemuan pertama dengan sang Kazeryū.

Setelah selesai bernostalgia sekitar 400 tahun yang silam, Zeref mengembalikan pandangannya ke Naruto, "Akan kubawa kau ke anak yang dipilih Grandine," ia mengambil tubuh Naruto dan dinaikkan ke punggungnya, "Aku merasakan energi sihirnya sekitar 15 kilometer dari sini." ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, tersenyum sejenak ketika menoleh kebelakang menatap wajah babak belur Naruto habis terkena serangan Ankhseram miliknya.

Sungguh Zeref sangat bersyukur Naruto tidak mati walau sekarang tengah tidak sadarkan diri dan tidak tau kapan akan sadar, andaikan saja sifat tidak peduli dengan kehidupan mahluk hidup terus melekat padanya saat pertarungan tidak menghilang, bisa saja Naruto benar-benar ia bunuh karena membuatnya lepas kendali.

Beberapa menit, Zeref hanya diam sembari memperhatikan jalan yang dilalui agak curam karena berada di kawasan pegunungan pada bagian timur kota Shirotsume.

Saat jalan mulai rata, ia menoleh ke belakang menatap wajah Naruto yang bersandar pada bahu kanannya,

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalian berenam mampu bekerja sama ketika melawan Acnologia nanti," gumam Zeref, seperti perkataanya barusan dia tidak bisa membayangkan 6 anak yang terpilih bisa bekerja sama mengingat masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai sifat berbeda, Naruto yang menurutnya kurang ajar dan tidak pedulian bisa bekerja sama dengan adiknya Natsu yang tidak mau mendengerkan perintah seseorang, lain lagi 4 anak lain yang belum ia ketahui bagaimana sifatnya.

Yang jelas sangat sulit bahkan mustahil kecuali sebuah keajaiban terjadi sebelum pertempuran yang disebut 'Festival Raja Naga'.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan 3 jam lebih, Zeref dan Naruto akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah bangunan berbentuk kepala kucing dan terdapat sebuah papan kecil yang pada bagian depan sebuah simbol kucing terlihat jelas.

"Ano," sebuah suara imut cetar membahan terdengar dari samping kiri Zeref,

Zeref menoleh ke sumber suara dengan senyum hangat mengembang di wajahnya menatap seorang gadis kecil berambut biru sebahu, mengenakan kemeja berlengan pendek putih dan celana biru, wajah imut nan menggemaskannya menatap polos Zeref yang tengah menggendong Naruto. Ugh! Pesona Dedek kecil yang menatap Zeref benar-benar sulit untuk di jelaskan, andaikan saja sang Kuro Madōshi seorang Lolicon sejati maka sudah pasti dia akan menurunkan Naruto dan segera mencari karung untuk menangkap Dedek Loli itu.

"Nii-san siapa? Apa anggota guild Cait Shelter juga?" Ugh, lagi-lagi suara imut cetar membahana sang Dedek Loli yang melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan dengan wajah polosnya terdengar merdu di telinga Zeref dan Author sendiri.

Zeref menggeleng pelan, "Kau Wendy 'kan?" tanya Zeref.

Dedek Loli bernama lengkap Dedek Wendy Marvell mengangguk-ngangukkan kepala dengan wajah imut dan menggemaskannya. Tidak salah Loli disebut-sebut mahluk ter-imut dan ter-indah di muka bumi, membuat Author tidak tahan untuk segera memasukkannya ke dalam karung dan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Abaikan yang terakhir, itu hanya pekerjaan wajib seorang Lolicon.

"Bisakah kau menyembuhkan Naruto dengan Tenkōu no Metsuryū Mahōu milikmu?" tanya Zeref lembut tidak ingin menakut-nakuti sang Dedek Loli di depannya.

Wendy tersentak, "B-Bagaimana Nii-san mengetahui aku seorang Dragon Slayer?"

"Bisa dibilang aku adalah kenalan dari orang, tidak maksudku naga yang mengajarimu Tenkōu Metsuryū Mahōu." mata Wendy seketika melebar terkejut, setelah itu dengan nada bergetar dia menanyakan sesuatu ke Zeref,

"Gra-Grandine?" Zeref mengangguk, Wendy semakin terkejut orang di depannya mengenal ibu angkatnya, "Apa Nii-san tau dimana Grandine sekarang?" tanya Wendy penuh harap.

Kali ini Zeref menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan dari Wendy, "Sayang sekali, aku tidak tau dimana Grandine sekarang," harapan Wendy yang awalnya begitu besar untuk bertemu dengan sang ibu angkat-nya Tenryu Grandine pupus, Zeref sama sekali tidak tau yang sebenarnya tau namun berbohong karena tidak ingin menginkari janji yang telah dia sepakati dengan ke-6 naga lainnya demi mengalahkan Acnologia.

Wendy menundukan kepala, setetes cairan bening keluar dari kelopak matanya, harapan untuk bertemu dengan Grandine pupus karena orang yang mengaku kenal dengan ibunya itu tidak tau lokasi dari sang Tenryū.

"Tidak usah bersedih," Wendy mendongak, "Kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi." kata Zeref mencoba menenangkan sang Dedek Loli.

"Hontou?" tanya Wendy dengan sorot wajah tidak lagi sedih melainkan senang dan menyiratkan sedikit harapan ketika Zeref mengangguk-nganggukkan kepala.

"Jadi, bisakah kau menyembuhkan Naruto, Wendy?" tanya Zeref, Wendy terlihat bingung mendengar permintaannya, "Namanya adalah Naruto Seraphim, seorang pengguna Kaze no Metsuryū Mahōu dan sekarang di membutuhkan pertolonganmu."

Wendy kembali terkejut, anak berumur sekitar 14-15 tahun yang tengah berada di gendongan punggung Zeref sama dengan dirinya yang merupakan seorang Dragon Slayer, namun keterkejutan Wendy tidak bertahan lama, "Ta-Tapi Nii-san, aku belum terlalu menguasai sihir yang diajarkan Grandine." katanya sedih.

"Tidak apa, asalkan Naruto bisa sembuh itu sudah cukup." Zeref tersenyum hangat, "Oh, iya Wendy, . . . . Dan kalau bisa ketika Naruto sadar, ajak dia masuk ke guild bersamamu agar bisa bersosialisai." kata Zeref yang cukup tau bahwa Naruto kurang bersosialasi mengingat sifat kurang ajarnya ketika bertarung membuktikan hal itu.

"Aku sudah masuk Guild," kata Wendy cepat, "Itu Guild-nya, . . . . Cait Shelter." ia menunjuk banguna berbentuk kucing di samping kanan Zeref.

"Baguslah," balas Zeref, "Ajaklah dia masuk agar bisa melatih Metsuryū Mahōu bersama mengingat type-nya hampir sama." jelas Zeref dibalas anggukan kepala tanda paham dari Wendy.

"Dan juga katakan kalau aku yang menyuruhmu memasukkannya ke Guild ini."

"Wakatta, Nii-san." kata Wendy ceria karena akan mendapatkan teman satu guild baru yang sama-sama seorang Dragon Slayer dan tidak menutup kemungkinan Wendy akan menganggap Naruto sebagai kakak-nya.

Setelah mendapatkan kepastian dari Wendy, Zeref tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya lalu berjalan menyusul Wendy menuju banguna guild Cait Shelter. Saat tiba di dalam, Zeref dan Wendy disambut hangat oleh master guild itu, Zeref mulai menjelaskan maksud dari kedatangan dan master dari Cait Shelter sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Nah Wendy, ingat yang kukatakan barusan . . . ." kata Zeref dibalas anggukan oleh Dedek Loli yang tengah menyembuhkan Naruto dengan sihir-nya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu . . . . Jaga diri kalian," kata Zeref dan melirik kedua Dragon Slayer itu sejenak,

'Dan tetaplah hidup sampai hari itu tiba!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC!

[TrouBlesome Cut]

* * *

Yooo~~ '-')/

Ketemu lagi ama ane, Si Author Lolicon yang masih Newbie dan gak jelas asal-usulnya di Chapter terbaru Fic Wind Dragon Slayer.

Pertama ane minta maaf karena kelamaan Update Fic ini, itu karena ane nungguin Manga Fairy Tail yang menceritakan tentang Dragon Slayer. Dan sekarang udah ada, jadi ane pun buat dengan berbeda di Manga yang hanya ada 5 anak yang terpilih sedangkan disini ada 6. Dan tentang setting waktu di Chapter 1 akan saya ubah seperti di Canon [Re-Write].

Mungkin Fic ini belum akan memasuki alur Canon Fairy Tail, prediksi ane sekitar Chapter 9-10 baru masuk Canon, jadi di Chapter-Chapter berikutnya murni hasil imajinasi dari ane.

Dan disini Dedek Wendy gak bakalan jadi Pair Naruto, ane kagak tega ngeliat Dedek Favorit ane diembat ama si Naruto kurang ajar bin kampret. Palingan nanti NaruWendy cuma kakak-adik doang.

Di Chapter ini Zeref sedikit ane buat OOC, jadi mohon maaf yang gak suka dengan sedikit ke-OOC-an Zeref.

Untuk Word, seiring berjalan Fic bakalan nambah kok seperti Fic Half-Devil yang sekarang rata-rata di atas 5K.

.

.

Balasan Review :

 **Aka na Yuki [My Imouto] =** Hehehehe, Makasih Dedek Yuki. '-')b

 **Rea Fernandes =** Female Fairy Tail . . . . Klo karekteristik sama! yaitu Angin. Tapi yang jadi pembeda adalah Naruto lebih ke badai dan lebih kuat, sedangkan Dedek Wendy lebih ke Support . . . . Udah berhenti kok pusing tujuh kelilinya krn Dedek Wendy muncul di Fic ini.

 **Ramient de Lolicon =** Oke, makasih kritiknya Sensei :v . . . . #HidupLoli #AllHailLolicon (")

 **Ae Hatake =** Masuk kok, tapi masih lama.

 **Twins Tail =** Hisnun-chan? -_-)" . . . .

 **Chimi-tan =** Penyihir yang nyerang Naruto itu Mbah Zeref . . . . Wokey Chimi-tan '-')/

 **thiyahrama =** Hmmmn, mungkin klo di depan Dedek Wendy sedikit berkurang. Tapi ke yang lain mungkin tidak karena sifat Naruto ini akan terus ada sampai dia mati.

Yang Review 'Lanjut' 'Next' dan sebangsa-nya, Nih udah ane Lanjut walau kelamaan.

.

.

Issue for Next Chapter : Masuk Guild dan jadi kakak itu merepotkan!

 _ **Root Loliwood**_ _and_ _ **Stark Milfbaster 012**_ _Out! . . . . Ane mau Tidur Cantik sama Dedek Wendy dulu! '-')/_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan Fairy Tail.

 **Genre:** Adventure Fantasy, Friendship and Family.

 **Warning:** Semi-AU, Typo's, Miss-Typo's, Bahasa Gado-Gado, OOC, Adult-Theme, Strong!Naruto, Bastard!Naruto, DLL.

* * *

 **Chapter : 5**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[22 July, X777]

Tiga 3 hari... Selama itulah Naruto Seraphim pingsan setelah tertelan kutukan Ankhseram dari sang Kuro Madōshi, Zeref. Walau sudah dibantuh oleh sihir [Ten no Metsuryū Mahōu] milik Wendy. Namun, tetap saja menghilangkan efek kutukan Ankhseram bukanlah hal yang mudah apalagi sihir dari Wendy masih terbilang rendah. Beruntung, wristband pemberian Seraph berguna banyak dalam kasus ini.

Dan sekarang, tepat tengah hari tepat 15 hari setelah pengiriman 6 Dragon Slayer menggunakan Gerbang Eclipse. Di dalam sebuah bangunan berbentuk seperti kucing, dua Dragon Slayer muda [dari penampilan] ditambah 1 orang tua yang sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah proyeksi dari sihir tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu!" Naruto memekik tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengar dari anak kecil berambut biru dan orang tua yang duduk di dekat ranjangnya. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja pemuda itu sadar dari koma singkat langsung diberitahukan sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan. "Apa maksud kalian berdua kalau aku sekarang anggota dari guild Cat... Cato... Cot... atau apalah namanya itu. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

Naruto sedikit menaikkan suaranya. Anak Seraph tidak peduli jika ada anak kecil dan kakek tua berada di dekatnya. Persetan dengan ajaran ibu angkatnya tentang menghormati orang yang lebih tua darinya. Bagi Naruto, dia baru akan menghormati seseorang apabila memang patut dihormati, seperti Seraph contohnya.

Wajah imut dari Wendy sedikit berubah kala mendengarkan pertanyaan yang terdengar marah sekaligus bingung dari Naruto. Wajar saja kalau Wendy agak ketakutan, ini merupakan kali pertama bagi Wendy mendengarkan sebuah pertanyaan dengan suara tinggi. Seumur hidupnya, Wendy baru mengenal beberapa orang saja yaitu Grandine, Jellal/Mystogan [Edo-Jellal], Roubaul dan beberapa anggota guild Cait Shelter. Diantara mereka semua, belum ada yang pernah melayangkan pertanyaan dengan suara ditinggikan seperti yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"A-ano, N-Nii-san..."

"Apa, hah? Bicara dengan lancar, jangan gagap seperti itu."

Bentakan kasar dari anak berambut pirang itu seketika membuat Wendy semakin ketakutan saja. Hal ini membuat kakek kecil di samping kiri Wendy berpikir jika Naruto bukanlah anak kecil yang masa lalunya cukup bahagia. Dan itu benar!

"Anak muda, bisa turunkan suaramu saat berbicara! Wendy masih 5 tahun." ucap kakek tua bernama Roubaul lembut memberi sedikit nasehat kepada Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas ringan, "Ya, ya, ya. Baiklah kakek kecil." balas Naruto ogah-ogahan dan tentu saja nasehat tadi masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan pemuda pirang itu. "Jadi, bisa kalian jelaskan semuanya dari awal?!" suara bicara Naruto mulai menurun membuat Roubaul tersenyum kecil dan rasa takut Wendy mulai turun secara perlahan-lahan.

"Begini, anak muda..." Roubaul sengaja menggantungkan kalimat bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian Naruto yang kini bersikedep dada menatap ke seisi ruangan yang menurut anak Seraph itu cukup aneh. " _Ah, dasar anak sialan!_ " rutuk Roubaul dalam hati mulai hilang kesabaran menghadapi watak kurang ajar Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menanggapi dirinya berbicara.

"Onii-chan, Master ingin..."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan menuju Wendy dengan sorot mata tajam yang membuat gadis Loli itu kembali terdiam ketakutan. Kemudian, Naruto beralih menatap Roubaul. "Lanjutkan kakek tua!" perintahnya seperti memutar balikkan fakta status master dan anggota guild Cait Shelter.

Roubaul mendesah pelan lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Tiga hari yang lalu ada pria misterius yang membawamu kesini dalam keadaan pingsan. Wendy yang pertama menyadari kedatangan pria itu langsung menghampirinya dan menayanyakan apa tujuannya."

Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk, merasa belum ada penjelasan mengenai kenapa dirinya masuk ke dalam anggota Guild Cait-Shelter. Sedangkan Wendy terlihat begitu antusias menatap wajah sesama Dragon Slayer yang duduk di atas ranjang. Ya, walau rasa takut sedikit mengganggu gadis Loli itu terhadap Naruto.

"Dia meminta Wendy untuk memulihkan kondisimu. Tapi dengan satu syarat, kau harus bergabung dengan Cait-Shelter dan melatih Wendy..."

"Haaa? Kurang kerjaan sekali ora—Tunggu dulu! Siapa orang itu? Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" Naruto akhirnya mengingat kejadian sebelum pingsan dan sadar di ruangan tempatnya sekarang. Pertarungannya dengan Zeref masih teringat jelas di kepala pirangnya.

"Dia seorang pria muda, berambut hitam dan mengenakan pakaian kombinasi hitam dan putih."

"...!"

Naruto terkejut. Ciri-ciri yang disebut Roubaul hampir sama dengan Zeref, orang aneh yang membuatnya pingsan. Tapi, dibalik keterkejutan Naruto terselip perasaan bingung. Mana mungkin Zeref, yang sudah masuk kategori lawan bagi Naruto malah membatu sampai sejauh ini? Membawa ke sebuah guild yang namanya sangat susah untuk disebut. " _Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Zeref-teme itu? Aneh sekali!_ "

"Namamu Wendy, 'kan?"

"Uhmn. Saya Wendy, Wendy Marvell." gadis kecil berambut biru itu mengangguk memberi komfirmasi.

"Apa yang orang aneh itu beritahukan kepadamu?"

"Orang aneh? Siapa maksud Onii-chan?" Wendy memiringkan kepala dan memasang wajah bingung yang terlihat sangat imut.

"Orang yang membawaku kesini." ucap remaja pirang itu dengan wajah anehnya yang seperti orang kena penyakit stress berlebih. Sungguh, Naruto saat ini benar-benar ingin menjedorkan kepala Zeref ke tanah. Kenapa juga ke Wendy dirinya harus dititipkan yang notabene masih berumur 5 tahun. Disana ada Roubaul atau anggota guild Cait Shelter lain.

Mendengar ucapan dari Naruto membuat Wendy akhirnya paham dan mulai menjelaskan secara rinci pertemuannya dengan Zeref tiga hari yang lalu. Setelah selesai, Naruto akhirnya paham alasan Zeref menginginkan dia masuk ke guild Cait Shelter. Walau sedikit keberatan, Naruto akhirnya pasrah dan menerima nasibnya bergabung dengan guild primitif tersebut. Keputusan Naruto sontak membuat hati Wendy berbunga-bunga karena dengan adanya sesama Dragon Slayer, dia tidak akan kesepian lagi.

Memikirkan bagaimana nantinya keseharian mereka di guild membuat Wendy tidak dapat menahan diri untuk berteriak senang sambil melompat di dekat ranjang Naruto. Tidak jauh dari sana, Roubaul ikut tersenyum. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa mendengus meratapi nasibnya. Lagipula bergabung dengan sebuah guild malah menarik walau sedikit merepotkan menurutnya. Dariapada dirinya harus keluyuran tidak tahu arah di daratan luas kerajaan Fiore.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto mulai terbiasa dengan yang namanya guild dan juga aturan-aturan yang harus diikuti. Termasuk melakukan pekerjaan dan kegiatan lain. Walau Cait Shelter tidak seterkenal Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus ataupu guild-guild yang tersebut di Fiore. Mereka tetap memiliki permintaan quest dari beberapa desa kecil di sekitaran kawasan tersebut.

Dalam beberapa Quest yang dijalani Naruto, dia mengikut sertakan Wendy bersamanya. Pada awalnya Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan hal tersebut. Namun, Wendy dan Roubaul tidak pernah berhenti memintanya sehingga dengan amat-sangat-tidak rela Naruto menurutinya juga.

Quest pertama yang dijalani Naruto dan Wendy adalah membasmi beberapa bandit yang berkeliaran di hutan sekitar desa tidak jauh dari lokasi Guild. Dengan sangat mudahnya Naruto membasmi segerombolan keroco-keroco itu menggunakan [Kaze no Metsuryū Mahōu] hingga Wendy dibuat kagum. Sebaliknya, Naruto juga sedikit dibuat kagum oleh beberapa [Ten no Metsuryū Mahōu] bertipe Support milik Wendy yang sangat berguna saat pertarungan ataupun setelahnya.

...

Hari, minggu dan bulan pun berlalu. Hubungan antara Naruto dan beberapa anggota Cait Shelter mulai membaik, dalam artian sesama anggota. Ya, walau kadang-kadang Naruto memulai perkelahian gara-gara watak kurang ajarnya yang sering membuat kesal orang lain. Terkhusus untuk Wendy, hubungannya dengan Naruto semakin dekat dan dalam beberapa kesempatan, Wendy beberapa kali kelepasan memanggil Naruto dengan akhiran 'Nii-chan', bahkan sampai 'Onii-chan' saja. Pemuda pirang sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya, toh dia memang lebih jauh lebih tua dari Wendy.

Dan berkat Naruto yang sering menyelesaikan quest membuat nama Cait Shelter mulai dikenal oleh kalangan penyihir, bahkan guild-guild lain di kerajaan Fiore. Walaupun kadang-kadang ada segelintir klien yang mengeluh akan watak Naruto yang benar-benar tidak bisa diperintah serta kekurang ajarnya.

Walau hanya bersifat guild beranggotan hanya ilusi semata kecuali Naruto dan Wendy, Roubaul tetap menerapkan peraturan yang sama dengan guild lainnya. Secara terang-terangan, Roubaul mengankat Naruto menjadi S-Class Mage sekaligus Ace Cait Shelter walau masih terbilang masih muda. Naruto sendiri kembali tidak peduli dengan itu, asalkan dia tidak dikekang oleh aturan-aturan merepotkan dari guild dan juga dewan sihir cabang Fiore.

Selain banyak menjalankan quest, Naruto tidak lupa melatih tehnik berpedangnya agar tidak terlalu bergantung pada [Kaze no Metsuryū Mahōu] miliknya. Sesekali juga, Naruto melatih Wendy baik itu fisik, mental dan juga sihirnya agar bisa mempertahankan diri. Entah kenapa setelah banyak melakukan misi bersama, Naruto mulai menerima Wendy sebagai adik angkatnya walau tidak diperlihatkan secara terang-terangan.

.

.

.

[3 Oktober, X777]

Saat ini Naruto dan Wendy yang resmi membentuk sebuah tim beberapa hari sebelumnya tengah melakukan quest. Di tengah-tengah perjalanan menuju lokasi quest yang akan dijalani, Wendy terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"A-anoo..."

"Huh, sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk menghilangkan kebiasan tergagapmu itu di dekatku, Wendy. Sangat menyebalkan tahu." gerutu Naruto sambil memasukkan tangannya di saku celana selutut putih yang dikenakan. Jujur, Naruto merasa sangat terganggu dengan kebiasaan Wendy yang satu itu walau hubungan mereka sudah sangat erat bagaikan Loli dan Lolicon—Ah, adik-kakak maksudnya.

"B-baik, Onii-chan!" sekuat tenaga, Wendy mencoba untuk tidak gagap dengan cara memain-mainkan jarinya di depan wajah.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik." pengguna sihir Kaze no Metsuryū Mahōu itu sedikit melirik ke Wendy yang saat ini mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok biru pendek. Rambut biru gadis itu mulai memanjang hingga mencapai pundak. "Jadi, apa yang kau ingin tanyakan? Perjalanan kita masih panjang, mungkin berbicara denganmu sedikit menghilangkan rasa bosanku." sahut Naruto agak ketus seolah-olah menganggap Wendy hanya penghilang kebosanan. Namun, anak Grandine sama sekali tidak peduli. Menjalankan misi bersama Naruto saja sudah membuatnya senang bukan main.

Wendy mengangguk sejenak lalu mulai bertanya. "Ano... Quest ini seperti apa, Naruto...niisan?"

"Hmnn, ini quest A-Class. Kalau tidak salah mengatasi monster buruk rupa." jawab pemuda pirang bertinggi badan 163 cm itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari jalan setapak yang dilewati. Tidak mau menjelaskan lebih panjang lagi ke Wendy, Naruto mengeluarkan lembar quest yang dijalani dan memberikannya. "Ini! Baca sendiri sana!"

Wendy menerima selebaran itu dan mulai membaca. Disana tertera rincian quest yang akan mereka jalani. Disana juga tertulis 200.000 jewel jika mereka berhasil menyelesaikan quest. "Se-Segerombolan Vulcan hutan?" iris coklat-nya sedikit melebar terkejut. "I-Itu berarti ada banyak Vulcan, Naruto-niiisan." tanya Wendy agak ketakutan, saking takutnya sampai tidak sadar menambahkan akhiran tadi dengan lancar tidak seperti biasanya. Walau dia seorang Dragon Slayer, Wendy tidak menyukai pertarungan dan sebanyak mungkin menghindari hal tersebut.

"Memang ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Iya." Wendy mengangguk dan menjawab cepat. Dia khawatir Naruto tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Vulcan-Vulcan itu sendirian, dan itu akan menyebabkan dirinya akan ikut dalam pertarungan juga. "A-aku tidak bisa bertarung." tambah Wendy kini dalam keadaan menundukan kepala.

"Cih! Cukup aku saja yang melakukannya. Tugasmu cuma bertemu klien dan membantu dengan beberapa sihirmu." ucap Naruto menaikkan sedikit suaranya dan cepat dibalas anggukan oleh Wendy. "Lagian, kau sendiri yang tidak mau kuajari tipe serangan Metsuryū Mahōu. Jadi jangan mengeluh lagi, paham?!"

"A-aku mengerti!"

Setelahnya, perjalanan mereka pun berlanjut sambil membicarakan mengenai naga masing-masing yang menghilang beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepatnya tanggal 7 juli. Naruto cukup terkejut karena ibu angkat Wendy, Grandine menghilang di hari yang sama dengan Seraph. Hal ini semakin membuat kecurigaan Naruto bahwa kedua naga tersebut merencanakan sesuatu yang menyangkut naga hitam di cerita sang Kazeryuu.

Wendy juga menceritakan tentang seseorang yang dulu menemaninya setelah Grandine menghilang. Orang itu adalah Jellal [Edo-Jellal] yang sekarang keberadaannya tidak diketahui bahkan oleh Wendy sendiri. Naruto tidak terlalu menanggapi serius mengenai orang bernama Jellal ini. Baginya, yang terpenting adalah mencari tau alasan Seraph menceritakan kisah Dragon Slayer sebelum menghilang.

Tanpa terasa, hari mulai siang. Naruto dan Wendy sudah tiba di desa yang tertera pada rincian quest. Setelah memperoleh informasi mengenai lokasi tempat berkumpulnya Vulcan pengganggu penduduk desa, kedua pengguna sihir elemen angin itu segera menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

...

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Jadi, disini tempatnya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangan mengamati kontur berbatu lokasi mereka. Ia mulai mengendus-ngendus udara di sekitarnya mencari bau badan segerombolan Vulcan yang dicari.

"Kepala desa bilang. Disini tempatnya."

"Mereka datang!"

Wendy tersentak, Naruto tiba-tiba memasang kuda-kuda bertarung sambil menatap batu besar di depan mereka. Dan benar saja, dua ekor Vulcan meloncat turun dari batu tersebut, siap menerjang kedua Dragon Slayer muda itu. Angin bervolume sedikit bermunculan pada kaki kanan Naruto.

[Aho-Fūryu no Kagizume] **  
**(Dumbass-Wind Dragon's Claw)

Dalam gerakan yang cukup cepat, pemuda pirang itu melompat dan menendang rusuk Vulcan di sebelah kiri. "Guhaaaaackk!" Vulcan itu meraung kesakitan dan terpental ke kiri menghantam rekan sesama-nya. Alhasil, kedua mahluk mirip kera besar itu terlempar menuju sebuah batu dan menciptakan kebulan debu pekat saat menabraknya.

"Wendy!" Dalam keadaan melayang di udara, Naruto memberi perintah dengan suara naik beberapa tingkat ke anak Grandine. Wendy merespon cepat dan segera menjauh dari lokasi tersebut. Setelah dirasa aman, gadis imut berambut biru itu mulai melantungkan mantra disertai lingkaran sihir di depan tubuhnya.

[Ten wo Kakeru Shensoku naru Kaze wo . . . .]  
(Fast wind that run the Heaven . . . .)

[Banīa] _ **  
**_(Vernier)

Tepat ketika Naruto mendarat tidak jauh dari lokasi Wendy. Lingkaran sihir yang sama muncul tepat di bawah kaki pemuda pirang itu dan tak berselang lama tubuhnya mulai terlapisi cahaya keemasan.

Namun, Wendy belumlah selesai. Lantunan mantra lain kembali di teriakkan sambil mengacungkan tangan kanan ke atas. Lingkaran sihir lain kembali muncul di atas kepala gadis berambut biru itu.

[Ten wo Kirasake Kon wa naru Chikara wo . . . .]  
(Power of the stout arms that tears Heaven . . . .)

[Āmuzu]  
(Arms)

Cahaya di sekitar tubuh Naruto semakin terang. "Bagus, Wendy!" sahut Naruto menyungging senyum tipis merasakan tubuhnya seringan bulu namun mengalir kekuatan yang lumayan besar. Bersamaan dengan itu, segerombolan Vulcan pun bermunculan di sekitar Naruto.

"Saatnya menari, wajah hancur!" tanpa menyusun taktik bertarung melawan hampir 15 Vulcan, Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan tertingginya menuju segerombolan hewan saudara jauh monyet tersebut. Satu per satu subjek quest-nya Naruto tebas menggunakan katana tanpa harus membunuhnya. Raungan rasa sakit menggema di area itu tatkala 5 Vulcan berhasil Naruto lumpuhkan.

Naruto mengerem menggunakan kaki kanan saat empat Vulcan secara bersamaan menyerang dia dari atas. Segera, pemuda pirang itu melompat ke kiri. Menghindari serangan tadi sehingga hanya mengenai tanah kosong dan menciptakan gemuruh cukup kencang. Tidak jauh dari sana, Wendy menyatukan tangannya di depan dada seperti berdoa. Ia berharap pemuda yang sudah ia anggap kakak tidak terluka dalam quest kali ini, mengingat pemuda itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan yang namanya rencana/strategi pertarungan. Yang ada di otaknya hanya serang, serang dan serang.

"Wow... Lengan mereka kuat juga." Naruto menatap horor permukaan tanah yang terdapat retakan besar hasil pukulan delapan lengan Vulcan tadi. Iris biru langit-nya kemudian beralih menatap sebelas Vulcan yang tersisa menyeringai monyet di hadapannya. Naruto balas menyeringai dan barkata. "Hilangkan senyum kalian. Sangat menjijikan." sahutnya sekeras mungkin.

Suara angin serta seseorang yang menelan sesuatu mulai terdengar disana. Para Vulcan mengerjit keheranan khas mereka melihat udara di sekiat Naruto terlihat masuk ke dalam mulut pemuda itu. Vulcan yang berada pada barisan depan langsung berlari menuju Naruto, hendak menyerang pemuda itu sebelum melakukan tindakan. Walau hanya sebatas monster/hewan. Vulcan masih punya otak dan bisa berpikir kalau Naruto hendak melakukan serangan.

"Pertama-tama... Terbanglah!"

[Aho-Fūryu no Hōkō]  
(Dumbass-Wind Dragon's Roar)

Sebuah semburan ledakan angin yang membentuk tornado besar dimuntahkan Naruto. Menyapu bersih sekitar tujuh Vulcan termasuk bebatuan disana menuju langit. Keempat Vulcan lain berhasil menghindari sebelum tersapu membuat pemuda itu agak terkejut melihatnya.

"A-apaa?!" Naruto menghentikan serangannya lalu membentuk pertahan dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di atas kepala saat salah satu Vulcan melompat ke atas dengan tangan terkepal.

"Kau milikku, bocah nakal!" ucap Vulcan itu sambil menghantamkan pukulannya pada lengan menyilang pemuda di bawahnya.

"Onii-chan!"

Sesaat, iris biru laut Naruto menampakkan sedikit keterkejutan. Namun, tak berselang seringai kecil ia perlihatkan. Ledakan cukup besar terjadi tepat di lokasi Naruto dan Vulcan itu, menerbangankan banyak debu dan bebatuan kecil. Tiga Vulcan sisanya tidak menyiakan-nyiakan kesempat emas ini untuk menyerang Wendy, yang sejak awal kedatangan memang sudah menjadi incaran.

Namun, hal tersebut tidak akan pernah terjadi. "Ini belum berakhir, wajah hancur!" teriakan Naruto dari dalam kepulan debu menghentikan langkah ketiga Vulcan tadi.

"K-kau monster!" Vulcan yang tadi menyerang Naruto tergagap, pemuda itu berhasil menahan lengan besarnya hingga permukaan tempat mereka berpijak memunculkan banyak retakan di sana sini.

Seringai Naruto semakin melebar bahkan nampak lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. "Kau sendiri menyebut dirimu apa?" Naruto membungkukkan badan membuat lengan Vulcan tadi menggantung bebas di sebelah kiri kepalanya. Memanfaatkan momen singkat itu, Naruto memutar balikkan katana dan langsung menebas bahu kiri lawannya.

"Arrrrggggghhhhhh!" hewan primata Earthland itu pun terlempar ke belakang beserta darah segar dari luka tebasan berceceran di mana-mana.

"Bocah bangsat!"

"Tubuhmu bagus juga untuk diambil alih bocah!"

Salah satu Vulcan yang Naruto asumsikan semacam pemimpin kelompok melompat tinggi dengan wajah penuh ketertarikan akan tubuh Dragon Slayer itu.

"Onii-chan, berhati-hatilah! Mereka bisa menggunakan sihir [ _Take Over_ ] untuk bertahan hidup." teriak Wendy dari lokasinya. Dia pernah membaca buku yang di dalamnya berisi kemampuan Vulcan. Roubaul yang menyarangkan dirinya untuk membaca buku agar kedepannya, saat melaksanakan misi mampu mengenali lawan dan kemampuan bertarung.

" _Ohh, jadi itu penyebab mereka menyerang desa. Untuk mengambil alih tubuh penduduk._ " pikir Naruto mulai mengerti arti dari quest yang dijalani. Mungkin saja, beberapa Vulcan yang dilawan merupakan penduduk desa yang berhasil diambil alih tubuhnya. "Coba saja kalau bisa, wajah hancur!" anak Seraph memutar tubuhnya dengan gerakan cepat, sekilas ada hembusan angin kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

[Aho-Fūryu no Hōkō]

Sekali lagi, Naruto mengeluarkan Kaze no Metsuryū Mahō yang sudah dikuasai sempurna, namun kali ini dikeluarkan dalam skala lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Ketiga Vulcan yang tersisah menjadi korban keganasan sihir Naruto ini. Mereka terpental jauh dari area pertarungan terkena raungan berbentuk tornado Naruto. Saking besarnya tornado itu Wendy sampai kagum dan sangat ingin diajarkan agar kedepannya tidak terus bergantung kepada sang kakak Dragon Slayer-nya.

"Muahahahahaha, rasakan itu!" Naruto tertawa jahat menyaksikan hasil karya serangannya yang membentuk parit besar sejauh puluhan meter ke depan.

"Naruto-nii-chan hebaaatt!" Wendy berlari-lari kecil menuju lokasi Naruto. Senyum kecil tidak pernah lepas dari wajah imutnya setelah seluruh lawan mereka berhasil dikalahkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Cih! Baru sadar rupanya." Naruto agak tersinggung dengan ucapan anak Grandine, padahal sudah banyak misi yang dijalankan bersama. "Sudah, sudah... Ayo kembali! Ada sesuatu—ugh!" Naruto mengeluh kesakitan saat rasa sakit tiba-tiba terasa pada persendian lengan kirinya.

"Ano, ada apa Naruto-chan?" Wendy bertanya dengan raut wajah penasaran namun imut melihat anak angkat Seraph tiba-tiba mengeluh kesakitan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." ucap Naruto ketus. Tanpa diketahui oleh Wendy, Naruto mencengkram bagian tubuhnya yang sakit dan dengan satu kali hentakan kuat, ia menggeser persendian tadi ke posisi semula hingga terdengar bunyi 'krek' di sana. " _Pukulan wajah hancur tadi benar-benar kuat._ " keluhnya dalam hati.

Setelah itu, Naruto mengajak Wendy kembali ke desa.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan dihiasi keheningan, ketika sudah mencapai pusat desa. Seorang wanita cantik berjalan menuju arah berlawanan Naruto. "Wow~~ Pantat yang indah!" seolah-olah wanita tadi adalah kekasih Naruto. Saat berpapasan dengannya, Naruto menampar pantat montok wanita itu sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Brengsek!" umpat sang wanita tidak terima perlakuan kurang ajar tadi.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Wanita Brengsek? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih seorang lelaki mengomentari tubuhmu." balas Naruto semakin memperlebar seringainya melihat wajah memerah marah wanita di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak butuh komentar darimu, Dasar Mesum!" wanita itu berniat menampar Naruto, namun berhasil dihindari pemuda pirang itu dengan cepat.

"Sama-sama!" entah nyambung atau tidak, Naruto membalas umpatan pedas wanita itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah lawan bicaranya. "Kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat, ternyata kau benar-benar... jauh dari kata cantik!"

"Dasar pemuda brengsek!" wanita itu tidak tahan lagi. Dia segera berlalu dengan rahang bawah dan atas saling bergesekan menahan amarah akan tindakan Naruto yang bisa dikategorikan penghinaan dan pelecehan seksual. Sementara Naruto, sudah tertawa laknat di belakang sana.

...

"Mouu, Onii-chan kenapa suka sekali mengganggu orang, sih." gerutu Wendy melihat bagaimana tingkah Naruto. Tidak di Guild, tidak di luar. Selalu saja seperti tadi.

Tawa laknat Naruto mulai reda. Dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu, Naruto membalas ucapan Loli imut di sampingnya. "Haahaha, Karena itu menyenangkan." Wendy, dengan ke-kepolosan tidak dewa-nya hanya mengangguk kecil. Walau sudah sangat sering mendengar jawaban tersebut. "Baiklah, mari kita pergi ke rumah pak tua kampret itu meminta bayaran quest ini."

"Uhm, baik Onii-chan!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **[TrouBlesome Cut]**

* * *

 **Author Note:** Cukup segini saja Chapter 5 dari WDS. Gak ada yang perlu disampaikan lagi.

.

Balasan Review :

 **TanakaKanako3 [My Imouto]:** Kiran si Mbah-Zeref cuma dikit OOC, ternyata sangat OOC. Hahahaha, Zeref mah gak sadis di Anime, Dedek Rin. Cuma gak beruntung aja cuma berdiri diam bias bunuh orang :v :v ... Kurang lebih seperti itu, Dedek Rin. Masalah kekuatan Naruto kedepannya udah didiskusiin ama Stark Kampret :v ... Hmmn, yng jelas bukan dari Fairy Tail. Ini juga udah didiskusiin ama Stark Naruto sama siapa nantinya.

 **Yuuki mirai:** Yaps, belum punya Kucing. Iya, nanti dapatnya di Edolas... Oke ini sudah kulanjut, walau kelamaan. Maaf ye -_-)"

 **Ae Hatake:** Okeee '-')b ... Klo Partner Kucing, entar di Edolas dapatnya. Sekarang mah, Dedek Wendy yang jadi Partner sekaligus Dedek-nya (").

 **Laffayete:** Hahahaha, daripada Naruto mati gak tertolong? Mending diteteng :v

 **AoiKishi:** Hahaha, Dedek Wendy emang imut (")... Sama-sama. Ane tunggu juga Update Fic [Yousei Onii-chan] pak '-')/

 **Kitsune857:** Gue bukan Om-om cabul musang Kampret, Gue Lolicon (")... Tenang aja, Dedek Wendy gak bakalan dinodai, pan Dedek Wendy, Dedek Kesayangan ane (")

 **Chimi Wila chan [My Imuoto]:** Type your Reply here... Hahaha, makasih Chimi-tan. Kan lawannya, Mbah-Zeref, yang cuma diem bisa bunuh orang... Gak-gak, NaruWendy cuma Adek-Kakak. Gak tega liat Dedek Wendy diembat Naruto Kampret :v ... Oke Chimi-tan '-')b ... Ah, Kissu Chimi-tan bikin diabetes :v

 **ashalim31:** Diem lu mahluk OMO dari luar planet :v /

 **Lolicon Bijak:** Dan aku murid tervaik :v /

 **Archilles:** Bingung? Minum Promag campur Decolgen Vengkok broh! Pasti gak bingung lagi :v

 **Gray Areader:** Hahahaha, maaf-maaf. Kurang tahu soal pentongan. Taunya, [Aju paccala] = Bahasa bugis... Makasih udah dikoreksi soal tingginya. Disitu sempat kelupaan pas nulis. Udah diperbaiki kok. Tinggi Naruto itu 153.

.

.

 ** _Brengzeck 014 [Root Loliwood]_** _and_ ** _Stark sayang mami kushi selalu_** _(Njriiit! Bikin sakit mata nih Pen-name Kampret) Out! . . . . Ane mau Tidur Cantik bersama Dedek Wendy dan Dedek Scheherazade dulu! '-')/_

Salam Lolicon!


End file.
